El Regreso de Frederick
by Federico H. Bravo
Summary: ¡Secuela de "Frederick, el Vampiro"! Frederick, un poderoso vampiro creado por el Maestro, regresa de su exilio interdimensional gracias a los favores de Wolfram & Hart. ¿Su nuevo objetivo? El mismisimo Ángel...
1. Primera Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE FREDERICK"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SECUELA DE "FREDERICK, EL VAMPIRO"**

CIUDAD DE LOS ANGELES, EN ALGUN LUGAR BAJO TIERRA...

Un grupo de figuras encapuchadas se congregaba en torno a una estrella de cinco puntas invertida dibujada con pintura roja en el suelo. Mientras lo hacían, de sus bocas surgía un murmullo a modo de letanía satánica, compuesto de palabras en un idioma que hace siglos no se usaba.

Uno de los misteriosos sujetos se adelanto y sosteniendo entre sus manos un cetro, lo balanceo en el aire mientras decía a viva voz:

"_Que el Ojo se abra... que la Puerta se abra... Señor de las Tinieblas, Amo del Averno, permite a tu Hijo venir a nosotros. Déjalo libre del Vacío sin Limites"_.

Como respuesta a esta plegaria, un extraño fenómeno ocurrió en el centro de la estrella. Un remolino de luz comenzó lentamente a formarse hasta que de repente, estallo con inusitada violencia, revelando a una figura desnuda tendida inconsciente en el piso.

**Voz femenina: **(surgiendo desde algún lugar sumido en las sombras) Muy bien. Todo ha salido como quería.

* * *

Oscuridad.

Todo lo que a su alrededor podía ver, sentir y tocar era oscuridad. Era como si una inmensa sombra negra lo envolviera.

Gritando, quiso zafarse de aquella negrura que amenazaba con consumirlo todo... consumir su cuerpo y mente.

**Frederick: **(despertándose bruscamente) ¡NOOOOOOO!

Jadeando, el vampiro se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Desconcertado, hecho un vistazo a su alrededor tratando de discernir donde diablos se encontraba.

Estaba acostado en una gran cama desprovisto de ropa, en el interior de una habitación muy lujosa. Cerca suyo en un rincón, una figura femenina no dejaba de observarlo con sumo interés.

**Mujer:** (sonriendo) Veo que ya estas despierto. Bien, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

**Frederick: **¿Quién diablos es usted? ¿Dónde estoy?

Siempre sonriendo, la mujer se le acerco y le tendió una bata. Dándose cuenta de su desnudez, el vampiro procedió a colocársela rápidamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a su misteriosa "benefactora".

**Mujer: **Cálmate, te explicare todo. Has sufrido un shock muy fuerte, Frederick.

**Frederick: **¿Cómo diablos sabe mi nombre?

**Mujer: **(riéndose) Mi querido amigo, yo sé muchas cosas acerca de ti... ¡Oh, pero que descortés! ¡No me he presentado! Mi nombre es Lilah.

"_Lilah"_, repitió mentalmente Frederick. Si, le gustaba como sonaba. Se trataba de una mujer realmente muy hermosa. Alta, vestida elegantemente... y sobre todo, con un cuello muy, pero muy apetitoso.

Ese pensamiento pareció nublar el resto. **Hambre**, eso era lo que sentía... **sangre**, eso era lo que quería.

Impetuosamente, tomo a Lilah de la cintura atrayéndola hacia sí. Sorprendida por este gesto, la mujer abrió los ojos como platos.

Transformando su rostro por el de vampiro, se dispuso a sorberle la sangre con avidez, pero cual no seria su sorpresa que cuando quiso desgarrarle el cuello un fuerte dolor de cabeza le acometió.

Partido por el dolor, el vampiro soltó a su victima y cayo de rodillas ante ella. Recobrando la compostura y volviendo a sonreír (esta vez con un dejo de ironía) Lilah se cruzo de brazos y lo observo complacida.

**Lilah:** Se me olvido decirte... que no intentes atacarme, puesto que si lo haces, bueno, algo como eso te pasara.

**Frederick: **(sudando) ¿Qué... demonios... me has hecho?

**Lilah:** Digamos que te sometimos a una "pequeña operación". Oh, nada grave... solo te colocamos un chip biónico en la cabeza.

"Su función es la de mantenerte controlado. Esta programado para darte unos impulsos eléctricos si intentas atacarme a mi o a alguno de mis compañeros".

**Frederick: **¿Chip biónico? ¿Impulsos eléctricos? ¿Control? ¿Compañeros?- preguntó, enojado- ¿Quién demonios es usted?

**Lilah: **(caminando hacia una ventana y descorriendo una cortina) Pertenezco a una suerte de organización, digamos, interesada en hacer negocios con los de tu especie y otros... algunos de nuestros "Socios Mayoritarios" son proveniente de tu raza- le hizo un gesto para que se acercara.

Mirando hacia fuera (era de noche) el vampiro pudo contemplar el inmenso edificio de enfrente, fascinado. Se trataba de una futuristica construcción de acero y cristal, en cuya fachada podía leerse en letras bien claras: WOLFRAM & HART

**Lilah: **(explicando) Existimos desde tiempos antiguos, no con este nombre claro, pero al fin de cuentas, somos viejos. Tenemos muchos intereses en esta ciudad que lamentablemente en estos últimos tiempos han sido frustrados por culpa de una persona que de seguro, conocerás muy bien: Ángel.

_Ángel_. Ese nombre... si, lo recordaba. Ángel, Ángelus... **lo recordaba muy bien.**

**Lilah:** Sabemos todo sobre ti, Frederick; sabemos que fuiste convertido en vampiro en el 1550 por el Maestro; sabemos como fue tu vida durante esos primeros años; de tu relación con Darla y de tu "ascensión" al poder luego de beber ese mítico Elixir... también conocemos **todo** lo referente a tu venganza personal contra la Cazadora y a como ésta te derroto y humillo en aquel enfrentamiento que tú y tus sirvientes tuvieron en Sunnydale...*

* **(Nota del Autor: Hechos ocurridos en mi anterior fanfic, "Frederick, el vampiro")**

**Lilah: **...Después de esa lucha, fuiste confinado al Limbo por culpa de la Cazadora y allí estuviste, hasta que te rescatamos.

**Frederick:** Ya veo... Muchas gracias.

Dándose la media vuelta, el vampiro se encamino hacia un armario. Abriéndolo, saco de su interior un montón de ropa de la cual, eligió como vestimenta una camisa blanca, unos pantalones vaqueros ajustados y un par de botas de cuero. Arrojando la bata que tenia puesta a un lado, comenzó a cambiarse ante la siempre vigilante mirada de Lilah.

**Lilah: **¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?

**Frederick: **(sin mirarla) ¿Qué más? Me voy.

**Lilah: **Me temo que no comprendes...

**Frederick: **Mira preciosa, no hace falta que lo digas para que yo lo sepa... tengo poderes telepáticos, ¿sabes? Y tu mente es como un libro abierto a mí. "Ustedes" me rescataron del Limbo para ponerme a trabajar como un simple peón a sus ordenes utilizando mi "reyerta" con Ángel para que lo elimine y así dejarles al paso libre a sus oscuras maquinaciones. ¡No, muchas gracias! ¡No soy esclavo de nadie y mucho menos, de un simple grupito de mortales que juegan a ser abogados del Diablo!

**Lilah: **(enfurecida) ¡No puedes dejarnos así como si nada! ¡Tú **perteneces** ahora a Wolfram & Hart! ¡**Nosotros** te sacamos de ese exilio interdimensional! ¡Eres nuestro!

El vampiro rió. Era una de sus típicas carcajadas de loco. Pobre muñeca...

La miro de arriba a abajo. Ciertamente, si la hubiera conocido en otra ocasión... pobre, pobre chica tonta.

¿Qué le impedía matarla ahí mismo? Estirar su mano y romperle el cuello. Intento hacerlo. Atrapo fácilmente a Lilah con su mano y se dispuso a matarla.

...Otra vez el choque eléctrico...

Desplomándose en el suelo, Frederick se sostuvo la cabeza con las manos. El dolor iba en aumento.

**Frederick: **¡Detenlo! ¡Detenlo!

**Lilah:** (sonriendo) ¿Duele, no? Por lo que veo, mucho...

**Frederick:** ¡Por favor, páralo!

**Lilah: **(cruzándose de brazos) No temas, se detendrá solo en... unos segundos...

Así fue. Muy lentamente, el vampiro se incorporo. Furioso, la miro de manera amenazadora pero la abogada estaba tranquila, **muy tranquila.**

**Lilah: **Como te decía, nos perteneces. El chip que te colocamos te convierte en nuestro... _peón_. No podrás hacerme daño, como no podrás dañar a nadie más, a excepción de Ángel.

"La decisión es tuya. Te sugiero que te olvides de la Cazavampiros, al menos, de momento. El objetivo ahora es Ángel. ¿No quieres acaso vengarte por lo que le hizo... a Darla?"

Funciono. Lilah sabia como tocar los temas de manera que sus interlocutores hicieran y reaccionara como ella quería. Ojalá Lindsey pudiera verla ahora...

**Frederick:** (sonriendo amargamente) Eres muy astuta, muñeca. Me tienes totalmente esclavizado... muy bien, supongamos que... estoy dispuesto a olvidarme de mi venganza contra la Cazadora y que colaboro contigo...

**Lilah: **¿Ves? Ahora hablas mi idioma.

**Frederick: **... Necesitare algo de ayuda. Tengo que ponerme al tanto de todo lo que haya ocurrido durante el tiempo en el que... estuve ausente.

**Lilah: **Pensé que tenias poderes telepáticos- dijo, sarcástica- ¿Acaso no fue eso lo que me dijiste? ¿No puedes leerme la mente y enterarte de todo?

**Frederick:** Puedo y lo hago, pero tu precioso chip biónico me ha provocado tal... revuelo en la cabeza que me cuesta enfocar mi poder. Así que si no lo tomas a mal, quisiera un informe totalmente actualizado de todo lo que ocurrió con Ángel hasta la fecha.

**Lilah: **(caminando resuelta hasta la puerta de la habitación) Muy bien, considéralo un hecho. Realmente, estoy muy contenta que te dignes de trabajar para nosotros, Frederick. En Wolfram & Hart tratamos muy bien a nuestros empleados.

**Frederick:** Como tu digas... muñeca.

Una vez que la abogada se hubo ido, el vampiro volvió su rostro hacia la ventana y mirando los iluminados edificios del exterior, sonrió de manera perversa.

* * *

HOTEL HYPERION, LA NOCHE SIGUIENTE...

La puerta principal se abrió y el numeroso grupo de personas entro en el amplio salón recibidor del imponente hotel. En sus rostros podía leerse cansancio y agotamiento. Había sido una jornada muy difícil...

**Cordelia: **(desplomándose en un sillón) La próxima vez, Wes, cuando te diga que tiene dos cabezas, córtaselas a tiempo, ¿quieres?

**Wesley: **¿Y como iba a saberlo? La que tienes visiones eres tú, no yo.

**Cordelia: **¡Si, pero tú tenias el hacha! Un poco más y esa... cosa nos hubiera masticado totalmente como si fuéramos pollo.

**Gunn: **Pollo... Eso me recuerda que no comimos nada. ¿Y si encargamos comida china?

**Ángel: **(sonriendo) Yo paso chicos. Soy... vegetariano, je.

**Cordelia:** Muy gracioso, "jefe".

**Ángel: **No, de enserio. Gente, los dejo. Estoy molido... me voy a echar una siesta.

**Gunn: **No sabía que los vampiros dormían.

**Ángel:** (sacándose la gabardina negra) De vez en cuando, si. Lo necesitamos. Es como "reponer" las energías.

**Cordelia: **Buenas noches, que sueñes con los angelitos.

**Ángel: **Muy graciosa, Cordy.

El vampiro con alma comenzó a subir por unas escaleras, cuando de repente se choco con una figura femenina que venia bajando por ellas.

**Ángel: **¡Fred! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No estabas pasando el fin de semana con tus padres?

**Fred:** Ah, bueno, es que... me aburría, así que decidí regresar, ji.

Ángel sonrió. La verdad es que Winifred siempre le provocaba ese sentimiento cariñoso, sobre protector. Se estaba adaptando muy bien a su nueva vida... algo muy poco usual en aquellos que regresaban de una dimensión demoníaca.

**Ángel: **(bostezando) Bueno, Fred, te tengo que dejar. Me voy a dormir.

**Fred: **¿Si? Bueno, que duermas bien... que sueñes con los angelitos.

**Ángel: **(pensando) _Y la tienen con lo de los angelitos_...

* * *

AL RATO...

Ángel despertó tan fresco como una lechuga. Había dormido dos horas seguidas y eso le sirvió bastante como para reponer fuerzas. Dándose una ducha, bajo al salón recibidor para reunirse con sus amigos otra vez.

**Cordelia: **¡Oh! ¡Abran paso que aquí viene el gran jefe vampiro, después de reposar en su ataúd! ¡Cuidado, señoras y señores! ¡El mal en persona esta aquí!

**Ángel: **Cordy, ¿estas borracha?

**Cordelia: **Que gracioso. Ángel, sabes que yo no bebo.

Al decir esto, Gunn y Wesley carraspearon al unísono.

**Cordelia:** Si tienen algo que decir, les sugiero que lo digan ya.

**Wesley: **¿Entonces podemos hablar sobre esas cuantas botellas de licor que encontramos la vez pasada cerca de tu habitación?

Cordy iba a decir algo, pero un curioso sonido cercano (y muy fuerte) desvió la atención de todos.

Agudizando sus sentidos vampiricos, Ángel se dio cuenta de que _alguien_ había entrado al hotel. Alguien no conocido, claro...

**Cordelia: **¿Ángel...?

**Ángel: **¿Dónde esta Fred?

**Gunn: **La última vez que la vimos, fue para la cocina.

**Ángel: **Tenemos intrusos en el hotel.

No termino de decir esto que un vampiro salido de vaya uno a saber donde se le tiro encima gruñendo, empujándolo contra el piso.

Más vampiros aparecieron. Eran un montón. Cordelia grito e intento buscar una estaca pero fue inútil... uno de los infernales seres la atrapo antes de que pudiera hacer nada siquiera y comenzó a retorcerle el cuello.

**Ángel: **¡Cordelia!- grito, poniéndose de pie y sacándose de encima de un puñetazo a su agresor.

Transfigurando su cara, Ángel arremetió contra el vampiro que intentaba matar a Cordy pero ya era demasiado tarde. Con un sonoro chasquido, su cuello fue roto.

**Ángel: **(fuera de sí) ¡No! ¡Cordy! ¡Maldito hijo de...!

Ángel atrapo al vampiro asesino por las solapas de su traje y lo levanto unos centímetros sobre el suelo. Dando uso de su descomunal fuerza sobrehumana, lo revoleo por el aire haciéndolo estrellar contra una mesa. Luego, sacando una estaca de un bolso, se la incrustó en el pecho reduciéndolo a cenizas.

Habiendo terminado con él, se volvió justo para ver como la terrible legión de vampiros (que salían y salían de todas partes como hormigas) se arrojaba sobre unos indefensos Wesley y Gunn, ávidos por su sangre.

**Ángel: **¡Suéltenlos!

Tratándose de abrir paso a base de golpes de puño y estacazos, Ángel logro llegar hasta sus dos amigos...

Lamentablemente, también lo hizo tarde. Los dos yacían inermes en el suelo, totalmente desangrados y mordidos por todas partes.

**Ángel: **¡Wes! ¡Gunn! ¡NOOOOO!

Rugiendo, Ángel se arrojo contra sus enemigos y lucho incansablemente contra ellos. Estacazo va, estacazo viene... era un huracán rabioso destruyendo vampiros a diestra y siniestra.

Cuando termino, solo quedaron cenizas de todos los maléficos seres. Mirando los cuerpos muertos de sus amigos, se desplomo en el piso totalmente shockeado.

Pero la sorpresa mayor estaba por venir.

**Voz:** (aplaudiendo) Muy buena actuación, Ángelus. Eres muy dramático, ¿sabes? Deberían nominarte para el Emmy o los Grammy.

Cuando Ángel levanto la vista para ver quien le había hablado así, se llevo el susto de su vida al ver que se trataba de su viejo conocido Frederick, quien vestido con una gabardina negra como la suya, lo miraba burlón mientras sostenía con su mano derecha los cabellos de una aterrorizada Fred.

**Ángel: **¿Fre-Frederick? ¡No puede ser!

**Frederick: **Pero lo es.

**Ángel: **¡Pero se suponía que estabas prisionero en el Limbo! ¡Yo vi como Buffy te arrojo por ese agujero dimensional!*

* **(Nota del Autor: "Frederick, el vampiro" capitulo 5, para más información)**

**Frederick: **(con cara de inocente) Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? Al fin de cuentas, siempre termino regresando, ¿no?

**Ángel: **¿Qué diablos quieres de mí? ¿Acaso no te basta con lo que has hecho?

**Frederick:** Francamente hablando, amigo mío, no. La verdad es que quiero que sufras... **que** **sufras** **mucho**, ¿comprendes?- miro a Fred- ¿Así que esta chica es una nueva adquisición de tu grupo...? No esta nada mal. Es muy bonita.

**Ángel: **¡Si le haces algo, te juro que...!

**Frederick: **De hecho, _**ese**_ es el punto- se acerco al oído de Fred- Despídete de la vida, cariño...

Antes de que Ángel pudiera pestañear siquiera, el villano le partió el cuello a la pobre chica.

La escena era terrorífica. El cuerpo de Fred comenzó a caer despacio, como en cámara lenta, mientras Ángel no podía hacer más que mirar y mirar sin poderlo creer.

**Ángel:** ¡FRED!

**Frederick: **Uno a uno... Uno a uno, tus amigos van a morir.

**Ángel: **¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Abriendo los ojos, Ángel despertó. Incorporándose, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño. Se encontraba acostado en su habitación, sudando.

**Ángel:** (murmurando) ¡Dios misericordioso! ¡Gracias a ti que solo ha sido un sueño!

Tratando de reponerse, se dio una ducha y ya más relajado, bajo apresuradamente al salón recibidor donde sus amigos lo esperaban como de costumbre.

**Cordelia: **¡Oh! ¡Abran paso que aquí viene el gran jefe vampiro, después de reposar en su ataúd! ¡Cuidado, señoras y señores! ¡El mal en persona esta aquí!

Se detuvo en seco. Había oído esa frase salir de los labios de su amiga antes, en su sueño.

"_No, no puede ser"_, pensó, _"Claro que __**no**__ puede ser. ¡Reacciona, Ángel! Solo fue un sueño... ¿no?"_

**Ángel:** Cordy, ¿has estado bebiendo?

"_¡Por Dios! ¿No le dije algo similar en el sueño? ¿Y ella que me respondió...?"_

**Cordelia: **Que gracioso. Ángel, sabes que yo no bebo.

Aquello era demasiado. Muchas coincidencias. Ángel sintió que todo a su alrededor se movía, giraba. Por poco y si no se agarraba de una silla, se habría desmayado.

**Wesley:** (preocupado) ¿Te sucede algo?

**Ángel:** La verdad es que no lo sé. Me siento mal. Creo que estoy fatigado... me estoy empezando a volver loco.

**Cordelia: **¿Quieres que llamemos a un medico? Que pregunta estúpida... claro que no. Si viene un doctor, ¿cómo le vamos a explicar que no tienes pulso y que tu piel esta fría? Que cabeza la miaaaaaaaa...

Cordelia cayo de bruces en el piso. Todos comprendían que era lo que le pasaba: estaba teniendo una visión.

**Gunn:** ¿Cordy? ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto, ayudándola.

**Cordelia: **(retorciéndose de dolor) ¡N-No! ¡P-Peligro! ¿D-Dónde esta Ángel? ¡Hay p-peligro!

**Ángel: **(acercándose) Aquí estoy, Cordy. Dime que ves...

**Cordelia: **V-Veo... V-Veo...

**Ángel: **¿Qué?

**Cordelia: **(con la voz gruesa) ¡TU MUERTE!

Ante los azorados ojos de todos los presentes, la figura de Cordy pareció derretirse y fluctuar, convirtiéndose en la de Frederick.

**Ángel: **¿¡Frederick!?

**Frederick: **¡Saludos, amigo! ¿Me extrañaste?

**Ángel:** ¡Maldito!

Rápidamente, Ángel arremetió contra su rival con todo y lo aferró de la garganta. Sin darle tiempo a nada, le quebró el cuello.

**Wesley:** ¡Ángel! ¿Qué hiciste?

Un cuerpo había caído al suelo sin vida. No era Frederick, sino... ¡Cordelia!

**Ángel:** ¿Cordy? P-Pero... no puede ser...

**Gunn:** ¿Qué hiciste, viejo? ¡¿Qué hiciste?!

**Ángel:** (totalmente confundido) Yo no... Yo no...

**Wesley: **¡La mataste! ¡La mataste, Ángel! ¿Es que te volviste loco?

**Ángel:** (llevándose las manos a la cabeza) ¡Oh Diossss! ¿Qué he hecho? ¿Qué demonios me esta pasando?

Risas. Un coro de risas burlonas resonaron en el aire. Increíblemente, todo alrededor del vampiro pareció fluctuar y se encontró asombrosamente en un lugar en penumbras, rodeado por una multitud de personas conocidas que se mofaban de él.

**Spike: **Pobre, pobre Ángelus. ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso estas alucinando?

**Lindsey: **Debe ser el estrés. Créeme, como abogado sé de estas cosas- dijo, con un celular en la mano.

**Darla:** A lo mejor es que se canso de su vida aburrida, salvando almas y todo eso... quizás extrañas mis caricias Ángelus y el tiempo que pasamos juntos.

**Drusilla:** (jugando con una muñeca rota) Oooh, el pobre niño prodigo ha enloquecido. Que pena me da.

**Cordelia: **(con el cuello roto) ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso, Ángel? Después de todo lo que pasamos, de todo lo que confié en ti...

**Ángel: **¡No, no, no!- gritó, sacudiendo la cabeza- ¡Nada de esto es real, nada es verdad! ¡Es una alucinación, **una** **ilusión**!

**Kate: **¿De verdad piensas que somos una alucinación, Ángel? ¿Eso somos o es lo que tú _**desearías**_ que fuéramos?

**Doyle: **Admítelo. Tú _**desearías**_ que tu misión fuera solo eso, ¿verdad? Solo un mal sueño. Y cuando despiertes, papi y mami van a estar ahí, para abrazarte y consolarte...

**Wesley: **¿Pero sabes qué? Lamentablemente, eso no es verdad. Tienes que asumirlo, Ángel.

**Buffy:** No creo que lo haga, es tan obstinado.

**Ángel: **(sacudiendo con más fuerza la cabeza) ¡No! ¡No! ¡Aléjense! ¡Ninguno es real, ninguno!

Risas. Todos se reían y lo señalaban.

**Todos:** ¡Ángel, Ángel, pobre de Ángel! ¡Ya no sirve para nada! ¡No sabe que es realidad y que es sueño! ¡Pobre, pobrecito!

**Ángel:** **¡YA BASTA!**

* * *

Otra vez. Ángel abrió los ojos y se hallo en su cama nuevamente. Había sido un sueño... ¿o no?

"_Tengo que cerciorarme... todo se ve real... muy real"_, pensó, corriendo escaleras abajo.

**Cordelia: **¡Oh! ¡Abran paso que aquí viene el gran jefe vampiro, después de reposar en su ataúd! ¡Cuidado, señoras y señores! ¡El mal en persona esta aquí!

"_¡No! ¡No! ¡Sucede otra vez, sucede otra vez! ¡Es un sueño, solo un sueño!"_

**Wesley: **¿Ángel? ¿Te sucede algo?

**Ángel: **¡No es real, no es real!- comenzó a repetir, mientras corría hacia la salida- ¡No es real, es otro sueño, otro sueño!

**Wesley: **¡Ángel! ¿Qué te ocurre?

**Cordelia: **¡Vuelve! ¡Ha salido el sol! ¡Te vas a matar!

Pero eso no lo detuvo. De un tirón abrió la puerta y salió hacia fuera. La luz solar le dio de lleno con toda fuerza.

Con mudo terror, vio como su cuerpo comenzaba a incendiarse. Primero lenta y después rápidamente. En solo unos segundos, se convirtió en una pira ardiendo**.**

**Ángel:** ¡AAARGH!

* * *

Otra vez. Se despertó en su cama, pero esta vez rodeado por todos sus amigos que no dejaban de mirarlo sorprendidos.

**Wesley: **¡Gracias a Dios! ¡Llevamos horas tratando de despertarte!

**Ángel: **¿Horas?

**Gunn: **¡Si! Fred fue la que te llamo al principio y como vio que no te despertabas, nos aviso a los demás. No había forma de hacerte reaccionar, era como si estuvieras en trance.

**Ángel: **(llevándose una mano a la frente) ¡Dios! ¡Era terrible! ¡Estaba viviendo una pesadilla tras otra y creía que iba a enloquecer! Todos morían en mis sueños y luego, Frederick aparecía...

**Wesley:** (interrumpiéndolo) Precisamente, de eso queríamos hablarte.

**Ángel: **¿De qué?

**Gunn: **Mientras dormías, Cordy tuvo una visión.

**Wesley:** Frederick esta de regreso... lo trajeron los de Wolfram & Hart.

* * *

Y EN EL INTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO DE WOLFRAM & HART, EN LA OFICINA DE LILAH...

Sentado en un círculo de velas, un silencioso Frederick abrió los ojos.

**Lilah:** (a su lado) ¿Y bien?

**Frederick: **Ha escapado a mi control.

**Lilah: **¡Maldición!

Furiosa, la abogada comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, inquieta.

El primer asalto contra Ángel había fracasado. Dando uso a los increíbles poderes mentales que Frederick poseía habían intentado enloquecerlo de manera tal, que no pudiera ya distinguir entre realidad e ilusión.

**Lilah:** ¡Ahora ya debe saber que tú estas detrás de todo esto!

**Frederick: **Cálmate, ¿quieres?

**Lilah: **¿Calmarme, dices? ¡Ángel va a venir en tu búsqueda!

**Frederick: **Es **exactamente** lo que quiero.

**Lilah:** ¿Te has vuelto loco?

**Frederick: **No, querida. Lo tengo todo planeado. Dejemos que Ángelus venga por mi... le tengo preparada algunas _**sorpresas**_ para cuando llegue.

**¿A que se referirá Frederick con eso de "**_**sorpresas**_**" para Ángel? La respuesta, en el próximo capitulo.**

CONTINUARA...


	2. Segunda Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE FREDERICK" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**SEGUNDA PARTE **

Luego de ser torturado mentalmente por Frederick (gracias a sus poderes síquicos) Ángel despierta del trance al que había sido sumido solo para enterarse de boca de Wesley y de Gunn la confirmación de su peor temor: el poderoso vampiro estaba de regreso... y ahora, trabajaba para Wolfram & Hart.

**Ángel: **(a los otros, mientras manejaba su automóvil) ¡Sabia que pasaría! Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que volviésemos a oír de ese miserable...

**Cordelia: **Cálmate, Ángel. Creo que estamos precipitándonos...

**Wesley: **Cordy tiene razón. ¡Estamos cometiendo un gravísimo error al ir directamente al edificio de Wolfram & Hart! Antes deberíamos al menos haber trazado algún plan.

**Ángel: **¡_**Ese**_ seria el error! ¡Esperar a que ese gusano nos ataque! No pienso darle chances de que les haga daño.

**Wesley: **¡Pero enfrentarlo abiertamente seria un suicidio!

**Gunn:** Escúchalo, viejo. Wes tiene razón. ¡Estamos yendo a tontas y ciegas!

**Ángel:** (bufando y pasándose un semáforo en rojo) En vez de cuestionarme, deberían apreciar lo que estoy haciendo. ¡Ningún lugar es seguro para ustedes, estando Frederick de regreso!

**Fred: **(levantando la mano) Tengo una pregunta.

**Ángel: **¿Cuál?

**Fred: **¿Quién es Frederick?

Todo el grupo se miro. Se dieron cuenta que habían cometido un descuido...

Fred no conocía a Frederick. Todo el acontecimiento de la lucha contra el villano había ocurrido hacia ya bastante tiempo atrás, mucho antes de que ella regresara de aquella dimensión infernal.

**Cordelia: **(explicando)Frederick era un vampiro muy poderoso. Fue discípulo del Maestro (un vampiro viejo bastante feo) por muchos años hasta que se independizo de él y fundo su propia hermandad: la Garra Negra.

"Frederick combatió a Buffy una vez y fue derrotado. Buscando la manera de volverse el ser más poderoso de este planeta, recorrió el mundo y finalmente bebió el Elixir, una sustancia que le dio poderes que ningún otro vampiro tiene, como convertirse en niebla; telekinesis; telepatía; cambiar su aspecto, etc, etc...

**Gunn: **En síntesis, un verdadero peligro.

**Cordelia: **... Efectivamente. Luego, intento una vez más destruir a Buffy, y Ángel y nosotros tuvimos que ir a ayudarla a detenerlo...

**Wesley: **... Cosa que apenas pudimos hacer, ya que era tan poderoso que incluso dejo a Ángel por las cuerdas...

**Cordelia:** ... Pero luego, gracias a un hechizo en conjunto de Willow y Tara (dos muy buenas amigas de Buffy) se logro derrotarlo definitivamente enviándolo al Limbo, una especie de vacío sin forma entre dimensiones. El resto creo que ya lo sabes: Wolfram & Hart lo saco de allí y ahora, lo puso a trabajar en nuestra contra. ¿Entendiste?

**Fred: **Más o menos.

**Ángel: **Llegamos...

El automóvil se detuvo. Delante suyo, se elevaba la fachada del lujoso edificio de Wolfram & Hart. A aquellas horas de la noche, el lugar lucia bastante iluminado.

**Gunn: **No se ve a mucha gente.

**Wesley: **(mirando a Ángel) ¿Y ahora?

**Ángel: **Ahora, voy a entrar.

**Wesley: **(escandalizado) ¡¿Qué?! ¿Estas loco, Ángel? ¡No puedes entrar como si nada! ¡Te atraparan apenas pongas un pie dentro!

**Ángel: **No es la primera vez que entro sin que lo hagan. Tranquilo, conozco una entrada secreta no vigilada.

**Cordelia: **Espero que sea así. Odiaría que esta fuera la última vez que nos vemos.

**Ángel: **(guiñándole un ojo) No temas- se volvió hacia Wes- Ustedes vayan a lo de Lorne. Si no regreso en media hora, salgan de allí y no se detengan hasta estar fuera de la ciudad...

**Wesley: **Ángel...

**Ángel: **¡Te estoy hablando enserio! ¡Si no llego a regresar, huyan de la ciudad! ¿Esta claro?

Todos asintieron. Bajándose del coche, el vampiro se despidió de ellos y se interno entre las sombras cercanas al edificio.

**Cordelia: **Espero que sepa lo que esta haciendo.

**Wesley: **Me temo que _**eso**_ es lo que no sabe.

* * *

INTERIOR DEL EDIFICIO DE WOLFRAM & HART... EN LA OFICINA DE LILAH...

Lilah escribía velozmente algo en una computadora portátil. A su lado y encima de su escritorio, se acumulaba una cantidad increíble de papeles.

**Ángel:** (desde un rincón) ¿Trabajando hasta tarde?

Lilah se sobresalto. Al ver que se trataba de Ángel, recobro un poco la compostura y le sonrió. A continuación, siguió tecleando en su computadora como si nada.

**Lilah: **Deberías probar entrar por la puerta principal, alguna vez- dijo- Francamente hablando, todavía no sé para que nos gastamos en poner alarmas anti-vampiros en los ductos de ventilación.

**Ángel: **No entre por los ductos. Es mucho más fácil por la puerta del personal de servicio.

**Lilah: **Oh. Gracias por el dato- dejo de escribir y saco un pequeño grabador de sus ropas- Anotación personal numero tres: mañana bien temprano, mandar a matar a todos los idiotas del servicio.

**Ángel: **¡Dejémonos de rodeos, Lilah! ¿Dónde esta?

**Lilah: **(algo fastidiada) ¿Dónde esta _quién_?

**Ángel: **¡Frederick! ¿Dónde esta? ¡No te hagas la tonta! ¡Sé que esta aquí!

**Lilah: **Mira Ángel, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer- le señalo la montaña de papeles- Tengo muchos contratos que firmar y a nuestros socios mayores no les gustaría para nada que me atrase por que tú buscas a una persona que, realmente, desconozco. Así que por que no me haces el favor de salir calladito la boca por esa puerta y asunto terminado.

Ignorando aquel pedido, el vampiro se acerco a la abogada y tomando asiento delante suyo, coloco las piernas sobre el escritorio sonriendo.

**Ángel: **De aquí no pienso moverme hasta que ese maldito no de la cara.

**Lilah: **(suspirando) Como gustes. Después no digas que no te lo avise...

Un terrible shock mental sacudió a Ángel por sorpresa. Era como si una suerte de mano invisible se aferrara a su cerebro. Desplomándose dolorido en el piso, se dio cuenta de la existencia de otra persona en la habitación.

**Frederick: **Hola Ángelus... ¿Me buscabas?

**Ángel: **(jadeando) ¿Siempre... atacando por la espalda, eh, maldito?

**Frederick: **En realidad, no es mi estilo pero dadas las circunstancias... ¿Qué te sucede, Ángelus? No te vez bien... ¿acaso no duermes bien últimamente? ¿Sufres pesadillas?

**Ángel: **¡Vete al diablo!

Ángel intento atacar a Frederick pero no podía. La fuerza invisible volvió a provocarle tal dolor que lo único que podía hacer era quedarse agachado en el suelo.

**Frederick: **La verdad es que me fue muy fácil llegar mentalmente hasta ti. Mis poderes han ido en aumento, ¿sabes? Ese exilio en el Limbo solo sirvió para fortalecerme mucho más.

**Ángel: **¡N-Nunca... ganaras! ¡Te d-destruiré!

El villano rió a carcajadas. Caminando hasta donde Ángel estaba, le propinó una fuerte patada en el estomago.

**Frederick: **Deberías haber escuchado a Wes. Venir aquí solo fue una idea muy tonta. Sin embargo, todo sale como lo he planeado...

**Ángel: **¿Q-Que quieres decir con...?

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un grupo de guardias de seguridad armados con unos bastones eléctricos aparecieron y se le tiraron encima, apresándolo.

Por más que lo intento, Ángel no pudo liberarse de sus captores. Merced a alguna onda telepática que Frederick emitía, todos sus sentidos y su cuerpo en general quedaron abombados.

**Lilah: **(escupiéndolo en el rostro) ¿Qué se siente estar prisionero ahora, amor?- se volvió hacia los guardias- ¡Llévenlo al sector 12! El plan se inicia...

Arrastrándolo, los guardias llevaron al vampiro con alma por un largo pasillo hasta un ascensor. Presionando un botón rojo, todos bajaron hasta los sótanos del edificio en donde delante de una gran puerta metálica, Lilah introdujo una clave en la cerradura electrónica.

Con un chirrido metálico, la puerta se abrió y una suerte de habitación de paredes grises apareció ante todos.

**Lilah: **(señalando una camilla)Ya puedes ocupar tu lugar, Frederick.

Ante la sorpresa de Ángel, Frederick se acostó sobre la camilla y luego, uno de los guardias pasó a colocarle unos grilletes en las manos y en los tobillos, inmovilizándolo.

**Frederick: **(sonriendo) Estoy listo.

**Lilah: **Muy bien. Adelante.

Mirando fijamente a Ángel, Frederick concentro todo su poder mental. Repentinamente, el vampiro con alma sintió un terrible dolor dentro suyo, como si una poderosa energía invisible hiciera impacto en sus entrañas.

**Ángel: **(gritando) ¡YAAAAAAAAHH!

Se produjo una violenta descarga energética. Los cuerpos de los dos vampiros se sacudieron como títeres. Cuando el espectáculo termino, Frederick yacía inconsciente.

Ángel, por el contrario, pareció recuperar todas sus fuerzas y su control sobre si mismo. O eso podía creerse...

**Lilah: **¿Funciono?

**Ángel: **Totalmente.

Estaba hecho. Siguiendo un plan trazado, Frederick dio uso de sus facultades supernaturales para traspasar su conciencia al cuerpo de Ángel y enviar la de él al suyo. Ahora, desde su interior, se movía y comportaba _**exactamente**_ igual a él.

**Angel/Frederick: **(mirando su cuerpo inconsciente) ¿Estas seguro que podrás mantenerlo así?

**Lilah: **(haciéndole señas a un hombre para que se acercara) Eso es lo que el Dr. Hoffman aquí presente hará. ¿No es así, doctor?

**Dr. Hoffman: **Quédese tranquila, Srta. Morgan. Le inyectare tal cóctel de sedantes que no podrá recuperar la conciencia durante mucho tiempo.

**Lilah: **Eso espero. Odiaría que despertase ahora, que tiene a su disposición el cuerpo del vampiro más poderoso de la Tierra.

**Angel/Frederick: **Gracias por el cumplido, nena.

**Lilah: **Ahora, te toca a ti... De acuerdo a lo planeado, ahora tienes que regresar junto a sus amigos...

**Angel/Frederick: **Ey, no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. **Yo** diseñe este plan y me lo conozco de memoria, muñeca.

**Lilah: **¡Deja de estarme llamando muñeca!

**Angel/Frederick: **¡UUH! ¡Pero que carácter!- se acerco a ella y la rodeo con sus brazos tomándola de la cintura, ante el estupor de los guardias y el medico presentes- Me encantan las chicas con carácter... me enloquecen.

**Lilah: **(furiosa) **¡Suéltame en este instante!**

**Angel/Frederick: **¿Y si no quiero?- la apretó con fuerza- Dentro de este cuerpo, ese chip tuyo no me controla... ¿qué me impide matarte ahora?

**Lilah: **¡Te recuerdo que ya no eres **totalmente** inmortal! Si me matas... con un solo estacazo de los que están aquí ¡puf!, te reduces a polvo.

**Angel/Frederick: **(mirando despectivamente a los guardias) Eso, si los dejo. No creo que sean tan veloces como yo para evitarme. De hecho, puedo matar a todos los que están en el edificio ahora mismo y salir por la puerta de entrada silbando sin que nadie me detenga.

Se produjo un silencio sepulcral. Había tensión en el aire. Cualquier cosa podría pasar.

**Angel/Frederick: **(soltando a Lilah) Cálmate. No pienso matarte, amor. La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo mucho y no quiero aguar la fiesta. Sigamos con el plan.

**Lilah: **(suspirando) Muy bien. Sabes que hacer. Adelante.

Acomodándose la gabardina negra y mirando seductoramente a la abogada, el vampiro salió de la habitación resuelto a comenzar con todo.

Mientras, el Dr. Hoffman preparaba una jeringa llena de un cóctel de drogas que mantendría sedado el cuerpo de Frederick... con el verdadero Ángel dentro.

* * *

... Y EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CIUDAD...

Aquella noche empezó en un principio para Lorne como de costumbre. El negocio de karaoke estaba atestado de clientes que iban y venían, bebiendo, hablando y divirtiéndose.

Si, nada mal para un negocio asiduamente frecuentado por demonios. Pero la súbita aparición de Wesley, en compañía de los otros (y sin Ángel) fue lo único que necesito para darse cuenta de que todo podía convertirse en un desastre en cualquier momento.

**Lorne: **Pero miren nada más quienes están aquí. ¡Pero si son _the Angels Kids_! ¿Dónde esta el jefe? Veo que no vino con ustedes...

**Wesley: **Estamos en problemas, Lorne.

**Lorne: **Ya me di cuenta. Traen una cara como si hubiesen visto al mismo diablo.

Al decir esto, el demonio verde guiño un ojo al grupo, cómplice. Después de todo, él era un "diablo".

**Cordelia:** No estamos para chistes. La situación es **grave**.

**Lorne: **¿Qué tan grave? ¿Grave simple o grave-grave?

**Gunn: **Créenos, viejo. **Grave-gravísimo**.

Lorne decidió dejar sus chistes para otra ocasión. Si, podía sentirlo... todos olían a miedo, a peligro.

En pocas palabras, Wes y Cordy le informaron de la situación. A medida que escuchaba, el semblante del demonio comenzó a tornarse preocupado. Y no era para menos.

**Lorne: **¿Así que ese vampiro regresó? Vaya... cuando será el día que los malos malísimos desaparezcan pero para siempre.

**Wesley:** Necesitamos quedarnos, al menos, hasta tener noticias de Ángel.

**Lorne: **Muy bien. Mi local es todo suyo. Esperaremos noticias del gran jefe. Pueden acomodarse donde gusten y (les daré un pequeño consejo) cálmense. Los nervios son los peores enemigos que uno pueda tener. Créanme, lo sé por experiencia.

Asintiendo, Wes y compañía decidieron sentarse en una de las tantas mesas del gran salón. En aquellos momentos, un curioso demonio cuyo cuerpo estaba repleto de pinches subió al escenario y previamente saludar a la concurrencia, se dedico a cantar un tema musical de Celine Dyon de manera tan, pero tan horrible, que Cordy estuvo a punto de salir corriendo y entregarse a las fauces de Frederick antes que seguir oyéndolo.

**Cordelia: **(tapándose los oídos) ¡Pero que mal que canta! ¡Por Dios! ¿Cómo puede gustarles semejante porquería?- pregunto, al ver que los demás demonios-clientes seguían el compás de la música sonrientes.

**Gunn: **Bueno, son demonios. Se supone que tienen gustos retorcidos.

Wesley observo que Fred estaba preocupada. Desde que habían dejado a Ángel, no había vuelto a decir ni una palabra.

**Wesley: **¿Te encuentras bien?

**Fred: **¿Qué? ¡Oh! ¡S-Si! Es solo que... me preocupa Ángel, es todo.

**Cordelia: **Cálmate. El jefe sabe como cuidarse. Ha salido de peores...

**Fred: **Si tú lo dices- musitó, no muy entusiasmada.

* * *

Disfrutando de la noche, Frederick (dentro del cuerpo de Ángel) se dirigió hacia el negocio de Lorne muy despacio, tomándose su tiempo.

Que ironía. Durante muchísimos años había odiado a Ángelus con todas las fuerzas de su ser y el día de hoy, por un milagro de sus poderes sobrenaturales, vivía dentro suyo.

Si, era una ironía.

Se detuvo en una esquina. Cerca de allí, dos prostitutas, una morena y la otra rubia, le dedicaron una mirada cargada de más de una insinuación. Frederick les sonrió.

**Prostituta 1: **Hola guapo. ¿Deseas compañía en esta noche tan fría y solitaria?

Muy lentamente, el vampiro se acerco a ella. Siempre sonriendo, le acaricio el rostro.

**Angel/Frederick: **La verdad es que me vendría bien algo de compañía, preciosa.

**Prostituta 2:** Entonces escogiste a las chicas indicadas- dijo, mientras contoneaba su escultural cuerpo.

Frederick estaba justamente embelesado por esta última. Su cabello rubio le hizo recordar a Darla.

Darla...

Todavía no podía creer lo que había leído en aquel informe que Lilah le hubo mostrado antes de que todo esto se iniciara. ¡Darla estaba viva! ¡Wolfram & Hart la habían revivido de alguna manera!

Sin embargo, hacia meses... casi un año, que no se tenía noticias de ella. Después de que escapara al control que aquellos abogados, había desaparecido totalmente. Como si la faz de la Tierra se la hubiera tragado...

**Prostituta 1:** ¿Entonces que nos dices? ¿Ella, yo o las dos? Mira que es tarifa doble.

El vampiro se rió. Con una mano atrajo hacia su cuerpo a la morena, de igual forma que con la otra hizo lo mismo a la rubia. Cuando ambas estuvieron bien cerca suyo, les susurró al oído:

**Angel/Frederick: **Que sean las dos. Realmente, hace mucho tiempo que no como.

Su rostro feo de vampiro fue lo último que las dos mujeres vieron antes de que fuera tarde para ellas...

* * *

Secándose de la boca todo rastro de la sangre consumida, Frederick dejo grotescamente tiradas en un callejón oscuro los cuerpos sin vida antes de reanudar la marcha.

Pronto llego al local. Sin embargo, se detuvo antes de entrar.

Mirándose en el vidrio de un automóvil, se dio cuenta de algo fundamental: lucia bien.

**Demasiado bien**.

Se suponía que fingiría ser Ángel, luego de una lucha contra Frederick de la que apenas pudo escapar con vida. Su aspecto, por lo tanto, debería ser más... descuidado.

Alborotándose el cabello de manera que le quedara despeinado, arrancándose pedazos de su gabardina negra y desabrochándose la camisa pensó que luciría bien como si hubiese sostenido una dura batalla. Para completar el engaño se golpeo fuertemente contra una pared la cara, hasta casi hacerse sangrar.

Listo. Ahora lucia como si le hubiesen dado una paliza.

Tambaleándose, entro en el negocio.

Al verlo llegar así, Wesley y compañía sintieron que el alma se les escapaba del cuerpo.

**Cordelia: **¡Ángel! ¿Qué te ocurrió?

**Angel/Frederick: **C-Cordy... Yo...

**Wesley: **¡Rápido! ¡Alcáncenle una silla!

Haciéndolo sentar, todo el grupo lo rodeó en espera de alguna respuesta.

En tanto, todos los demonios que estaban en el salón enmudecieron, sin poder evitar sentir curiosidad por lo que ocurría. Lorne se dio cuenta de esto y decidió suspender el show...

**Lorne: **(desde arriba del escenario) Distinguido publico, sepan disculpar. Estamos en... una situación crítica por acá así que les voy a pedir por favor, que amablemente desalojen el local.

Bufando, la clientela comenzó a abandonar el lugar. Cuando el último demonio se hubo ido, Lorne le ordeno al muchacho que estaba detrás de la barra que cerrara las puertas y se fuera a su casa también.

Una vez que se quedaron solos, el falso Ángel comenzó con su relato de lo que (supuestamente) había sido su encuentro con Frederick.

**Angel/Frederick:** Fue terrible... No me explico todavía como salí con vida.

**Wesley:** ¿Qué paso? ¿Te encontraste con Frederick?

**Angel/Frederick:** Si... me tomo por sorpresa. Lilah y él estaban complotados. Fue él quien me provoco aquellas pesadillas sin fin con objeto de enloquecerme. ¡Tenían planeado eliminarme!

**Gunn: **¿Y luchaste contra él?

**Angel/Frederick: **No me quedo otra. Me ataco con todos sus poderes... repito: no sé como salí con vida.

**Cordelia: **¿Y que paso con él? ¿Lo... destruiste?

**Angel/Frederick: **(negando con la cabeza) No. Es eterno, Cordy. No puede morir bajo ninguna forma. Luchamos y logre vencerlo, pero no destruirlo. Todo el edificio de Wolfram & Hart quedo reducido a escombros. ¡Cielos, deberían haberlo visto! Logre arrastrarme hacia fuera y me dirigí directamente aquí...- de repente, el falso Ángel abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente- ¡De seguro, vendrá a este lugar ni bien se reponga! ¡Conoce este sitio! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ya!

**Cordelia: **¿Irnos? Pero, ¿adonde?

**Angel/Frederick: **Lejos. Hay que poner distancia. Al menos, hasta que pueda recuperarme y podamos planear como detenerlo.

Aquello era suficiente. Lorne sentía que algo no iba bien.

Era como si Ángel emanará un aura... distinta, maligna, perversa. No estaba seguro que lo que contó fuera cierto.

**Wesley: **Muy bien, todos al coche de nuevo. Veremos hacia donde vamos.

Frederick sonrió para sus adentros. Lo había logrado.

Ayudado a caminar por Gunn y Fred, se dirigió hacia el auto. Como estaba muy herido, no fue conveniente que manejará así que Wes ocupo el asiento del conductor.

**Cordelia: **(a Lorne) ¿No vas a venir con nosotros?

**Lorne: **Lo siento. Tengo muchas cosas que empacar. Adelántense... yo... buscare algunas de mis pertenencias y me iré cuanto antes de aquí a lo de un demonio amigo mío. Wolfram & Hart no conoce ese lugar así que estaré bien.

**Wesley: **Como quieras. Por favor, cuídate.

**Lorne: **_**Ustedes**_ cuídense- quiso agregar_: "... de Ángel",_ pero no pudo hacerlo.

El coche arrancó y no tardo en desaparecer de su vista. Solo, el demonio medito acerca de lo que había visto y oído.

Algo muy extraño sucedía. Algo que sin duda, podría significar solamente una cosa: **ese que iba con ellos, no era el verdadero Ángel.**

Como teniendo un presentimiento o escuchado una voz interna, Lorne supo que hallaría las respuestas en un solo lugar: Wolfram & Hart.

* * *

A MEDIA RUTA DE LA CARRETERA 55, SALIENDO DE LOS ANGELES...

Nadie dijo nada mientras el auto dejaba atrás la gran ciudad. Todos tenían en mente una palabra: huir.

Todos, a excepción de Frederick.

El engaño resulto. Ninguno de ellos (salvo quizás, ese estúpido demonio verde) había sospechado que él no era Ángel. Bien, todo salía como debía ser.

Acomodándose en su asiento, fingiendo dolor, sus ojos se cruzaron sorpresivamente con los de Fred.

Por un momento, la chica pareció desconcertada. Tragando saliva, Frederick se creyó descubierto. Sin embargo, al ver que la muchacha sonreía, el vampiro suspiro para sus adentros muy aliviado.

**Cordelia: **¿Hacia donde vamos?

**Wesley: **Conozco un lugar. Creo que servirá... esta apartado de toda civilización, pero estoy seguro que al menos, allí estaremos seguros de Frederick por un tiempo.

"_Pobre idiota"_, pensó el vampiro, _"Si supiera la que le espera..."_

Luego, recordó las palabras que le dijera a Ángelus durante su ataque mental.

"_Uno a uno... uno a uno, tus amigos van a morir"._

Si, aquello seria muy divertido.

_**¿Qué se propone Frederick, habiendo usurpado el cuerpo de Ángel? ¿Podrá Ángel recuperarse a tiempo para detenerlo? La respuesta, en el próximo capitulo...**_

CONTINUARA...


	3. Tercera Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE FREDERICK" **

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**TERCERA PARTE**

Engañados por el malévolo Frederick (quien ha tomado posesión del cuerpo de Ángel) Wesley, Gunn, Cordelia y Winifred emprenden la huida de la ciudad de Los Ángeles en un vano intento de poner distancia para protegerse del vampiro.

Mientras, Lorne se encamina hacia Wolfram & Hart en busca de la repuesta a este misterio...

**Lorne: **(desde un callejón, vestido con una gabardina y un sombrero) ¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia! ¡Sabia que era un engaño!

Delante suyo, se elevaba el edificio de Wolfram & Hart, **totalmente** **intacto**. Por ningún lado se veían ruinas o marcas de quemaduras... nada que indicara que una batalla se hubiera desarrollado allí.

**Lorne:** ¡Sabia que ese sujeto no era Ángel! Y si no me equivoco, el verdadero debe estar ahí dentro... ¡Dios! ¿Y ahora, que hago? Piensa Lorne...- se dijo a sí mismo- Si... el único camino que veo ahora, es que **yo** busque al verdadero Ángel y lo saque de ahí y luego, vayamos por el impostor... adonde sea que se fue con los otros. ¡Diablos! ¡Ojalá la vida fuera más fácil en esta ciudad!

Acomodándose su sombrero, el demonio verde dio la media vuelta y retrocedió hasta el fondo del callejón, llegando ante una tapa de alcantarilla.

Con un nudo en la garganta, la corrió como pudo y se introdujo por el agujero, desapareciendo entre los laberínticos túneles cloacales...

* * *

Y EN ALGUNA PARTE DE LA COSTA OESTE DE ESTADOS UNIDOS, CERCA DEL MAR...

Cordelia no podía creer el lugar adonde Wesley los había llevado.

Se trataba de un inmenso caserón, enclavado en un peñasco y bordeado siniestramente por el embravecido mar que chocaba con la costa. Más allá de eso, no se veía a nadie por ninguna parte en varios kilómetros a la redonda... ni pueblos, ni gente ni nada, solo la naturaleza y el mar.

**Cordelia: **(tiritando) ¡Brr! ¡Pero que frío hace aquí! Creo que debería haber venido con ropa más abrigada.

**Wesley: **Lo siento, Cordy. Como estábamos en situación de emergencia, este fue el lugar más apropiado que se me ocurrió para refugiarnos.

**Gunn: **¿Y que es este lugar? Por lo que veo, esa casa esta bastante deteriorada...

**Wesley: **Antiguamente, fue una casa-reunión para los miembros del Consejo de Vigilantes que venían a Norteamérica. Actualmente, el lugar esta desocupado... gracias a Dios, todavía tengo las llaves de este sitio.

**Cordelia: **¿Acá vamos a poder refugiarnos sin que nos encuentren?

**Wesley: **Eso espero. Solo los que fuimos Vigilantes conocemos este sitio... vamos, ayudemos a Ángel a entrar que ya esta saliendo el sol.

Así era. Por el lejano horizonte del océano el sol comenzaba a asomar, desplazando el negro cielo estrellada por uno celeste tenue.

Con algo de dificultad, el herido (supuestamente) Ángel fue trasladado apoyado en los hombros de Wes y de Gunn al cómodo y algo húmedo interior de la vieja casa.

**Cordelia: **(mirando el decorado) No esta nada mal... un poco ingles para mi gusto, pero vale. Aun así, creo que le haría falta algo de toque femenino: unas cortinas floreadas por aquí, un poco de pintura por acá...

**Wesley: **Cordy, no venimos a admirar la decoración.

**Cordelia: **¡Lo sé, lo sé! Solo estaba tratando de poner "buena onda" entre tantas pálidas, es todo.

El falso Ángel fue acostado sobre un mullido sillón, mientras Fred le sacaba la gabardina y le ponía un almohadón debajo de su cabeza para que se sintiera más cómodo.

**Ángel/Frederick: **Gracias por lo que hacen por mí, chicos.

**Gunn: **(guiñándole un ojo) Ey, nada de gracias, viejo. Tú nos has sacado de tantas antes. Es tiempo de devolver el favor.

**Cordelia: **Así es. Tú solo acomódate y descansa que nosotros vamos a encontrar la manera de detener para siempre a ese maldito.

El vampiro sonrió y Cordy pensó que lo hacia en respuesta a lo dicho... pero nada que ver.

Sonreía porque sabia lo que iba a pasar... muy pronto.

* * *

DE REGRESO A LOS ÁNGELES, EN EL INTERIOR DE UN DESLUSTRADO DEPARTAMENTO DEL ALA ESTE DE LA CIUDAD...

Sentado en la vieja silla de madera, delante de la mesa redonda donde una bola de cristal brillaba y relucía por las luces del día que comenzaba y que se filtraba por las rendijas de una persiana, Lorne le termino de relatar todo lo ocurrido a la única persona que podría ayudarlo en la arriesgada e insólita empresa que pretendía llevar a cabo.

**Lorne:** ... Y eso es todo. Vine a ti por que eres la **única** que puede darme una mano. ¡La verdad es que estoy desesperado! Jamás intente algo tan... peligroso.

**Madame Bibbobsky: **Y lo bien que hiciste, Lorne. ¡Ya puedo ver el inmenso peligro en el que tus amigos están sumidos! Claro que te ayudare con lo que pueda. Como buena hechicera, no me será difícil puesto que conozco al dedo a todos los que trabajan en Wolfram & Hart. Y ya sé que es lo que vamos a hacer...

Con algo de dificultad, la vieja bruja se levanto de su asiento y fumándose un cigarrillo, camino hasta un estante de donde saco un par de frascos llenos de unos líquidos multicolores.

**Lorne:** (intrigado) ¿Y eso para que es?

**Madame Bibbobsky: **Para mejorar tu aspecto.

**Lorne: **¿Y que tiene de malo mi aspecto actual? ¡Cielos! ¡No me digas que estoy muy arrugado! ¡Que horror! ¡Y yo que la semana pasada me hice un lifting!

**Madame Bibbobsky: **¡No! ¡Es para hacerte un disfraz mágico, tonto!

**Lorne: **¡Aaaaah!

Ante la curiosa mirada del demonio, la bruja comenzó a mezclar las pócimas en un caldero pequeño el que luego, coloco a las brazas por un buen rato. Cuando termino, el contenido se convirtió en una pasta algo maloliente, de color carne.

**Madame Bibbobsky:** Listo. A ver, déjame que te lo coloque en la cara y en las manos...

**Lorne: **(asqueado) ¡Puf! ¡Huele peor que los guisos que mi primo hacia en mi dimensión natal! ¿Es necesario que me pongas esta porquería?

**Madame Bibbobsky: **A menos que quieras que te atrapen. ¡Ya estate quieto! ¡La pasta debe secarse!

Pasado un rato, la pasta se amoldo mágicamente al rostro y a las manos de Lorne, confiriéndole un aspecto humano.

**Lorne: **(mirándose en un espejo) Vaya... que tipo atractivo que me has hecho, ¿eh? Si sabia esto, no hubiese ido a esa clínica para hacerme ese lifting. Y lo mejor, es que no me has cobrado nada...

**Madame Bibbobsky: **Ejem. ¿Y quien te dijo que no te voy a cobrar nada?

**Lorne:** ¡No me hagas esto! ¿De donde saco dinero ahora? ¡Estoy en una situación de emergencia! Mañana, si todo sale bien, te pago... además, mira- se señalo la frente- ¡Tu disfraz no es tan perfecto! No me has tapado los cuernos...

**Madame Bibbobsky: **¡Ah, demonio quejoso! Eso tiene un arreglo...- la bruja tomo el sombrero que Lorne había traido consigo y se lo puso de manera tal, que los cuernos le quedaron ocultos- Listo, ¿ves que era fácil?

**Lorne:** Muy bien, me voy. Deséame suerte y que no me despellejen.

**Madame Bibbobsky: **Que las Fuerzas de la Luz te acompañen... ¡Y no te olvides pagarme mañana a primera hora!

Una vez que Lorne se hubo ido, la bruja suspiro. Fue entonces que se acordó de avisarle algo más al demonio.

**Madame Bibbobsky: **¡Uy! ¡Me olvide de advertirle que el disfraz solo va a durar media hora! ¡Cielos! ¡Que tonta que soy!

* * *

MIENTRAS, EN LA CASA CERCA DEL MAR DONDE WESLEY Y COMPAÑÍA SE OCULTABAN...

Fred estaba fascinada con la increíble biblioteca que había en aquel caserón. Estantes y más estantes repletos de libros de temas tales como demonologia, esoterismo y afines.

**Cordelia: **(mirando todo con aplomo) ¿Y que se supone que hacemos acá?

**Wesley: **Buscar información que nos sea útil para detener a Frederick, claro- tomó un libro y comenzó a pasar pagina tras pagina leyendo rápido- Quizás exista un conjuro con el que podamos devolverlo al Limbo o enviarlo a un lugar mucho peor.

**Cordelia:** Genial. Lo que más deseaba. Pasarme toda la tarde hojeando libros viejos que hablan de demonios y de brujos. Nada como una visita al lúgubre paisaje literario.

**Wesley: **(ignorándola) ¿Y Ángel?

**Fred: **Descansado en una de las habitaciones de la casa. Hace un rato que lo deje.

**Wesley: **Muy bien. No hay que agobiarlo. Pobre... me imagino lo que tuvo que haber sido aquella batalla.

Lo que Wes _**no**_ se imaginaba, era que el falso Ángel sencillamente esperaba acostado en una cama el momento para empezar con su plan. Sonriendo, Frederick se divertía pensando en las mil manera de matar a los queridos amigos de su rival.

**Ángel/Frederick: **Pronto, muy pronto...

* * *

EDIFICIO DE WOLFRAM & HART, EN ESOS MOMENTOS...

Lorne se quedo petrificado delante de la puerta de entrada.

A aquellas horas de la mañana, la gente iba y venia inundando las calles de la ciudad y el lujoso edificio no era la excepción. Podía ver a cientos de personas moverse ahí dentro, ocupadas en sus trabajos.

**Lorne: **(tragando saliva) Bueno, hasta ahora el disfraz me sirvió. Nadie parece fijarse en mi. Vamos a ver cuando entre que pasa...

Aspirando una bocanada de aire, cruzo la puerta y se encontró en el hall del edificio.

Nadie lo miro. A su lado, pasaban muchas personas (hombres y mujeres) totalmente absortas en diferentes actividades: algunos hablaban por teléfonos celulares; otros llevaban montones de papeles a modo de legajos que analizaban entre ellos.

**Lorne:** (divertido) Esto se parece a Wall Street. Nadie le presta atención a nadie... todos en lo suyo. Más a mi favor.

Recobrando la confianza, prosiguió con su marcha confundiéndose con la multitud. Durante todo el trayecto, ninguna persona le dirigió la palabra, ni siquiera, los guardias de seguridad.

Subiendo unas escaleras, llego a un sector del edificio más tranquilo. Por lo que pudo ver, era la sección dedicada a las oficinas. Todo el lugar emanaba un aura que se le antojo oscura, perversa y misteriosa.

Algo grande se cocinaba allí dentro... algo **muy** grande. Esos tipos trabajaban para un fin, un objetivo que él desconocía pero que se le antojaba como presagio de algo... apocalíptico.

**Lorne: **(pensando) _Bueno, ahora a encontrar al verdadero Ángel... la pregunta es: ¿dónde esta?_

Alguien le toco el hombro. Dando un sobresalto, se dio vuelta esperando lo peor.

Una mujer bien vestida lo estaba mirando, con una expresión de fastidio en el rostro.

**Lilah: **¿Se puede saber quien es usted?- pregunto.

**Lorne: **Yo... bueno, yo... soy... ejem, soy...

La charla fue interrumpida por la llegada de una tercera persona. Se trataba de un hombre de rasgos orientales. Al verlo, Lilah bufo molesta.

**Lilah: **¡Pero miren nada más! ¡Si es el señor Gavin Park! Hola, ¿dónde diablos te habías metido? ¡Llevo buscándote hace media hora!

**Gavin: **¿Si? Que lastima. De haberlo sabido, habría tardado mucho más- se rió- Estaba atendiendo algunos... negocios con el jefe, es todo. Por si no lo sabes, el Sr. Nathan Reed esta muy interesado en tu "Operación Frederick".

_Operación Frederick_. Bingo. Eso era lo que Lorne quería oír. Sin embargo, todavía debía sortear una dificultad...

**Lilah:** Puedes decirle al Sr. Reed que todo esta bajo control. Frederick esta haciendo lo suyo y muy bien- se volvió hacia Lorne- Bueno, ¿me va a decir quien demonios es usted? Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto por aquí antes...

**Lorne: **Yo... ¡Oh, si, desde luego que no! Ejem, soy nuevo. Mucho gusto, mi nombre es... Lorne... Adam Lorne.

**Lilah:** Lo que faltaba: **un** **novato**.

**Gavin: **(estrechándole la mano) Mucho gusto, Sr. Adam. Perdone a mi compañera... es muy poco paciente para con los que empiezan a trabajar en esta firma. ¿Así que también es abogado? ¿De donde viene?

**Lorne:** Ah... pues... de Kansas, je.

**Gavin: **Kansas... bonito lugar. ¿Y cual es su especialidad? ¿Bienes Raíces, Exportación, Contaduría?

**Lorne: **En realidad... Proyectos Especiales- dijo, asombrado de su habilidad para mentir. Solo esperaba que no terminara equivocándose- Fui... contratado por el mismísimo Sr. Reed, je.

**Gavin: **Mmhh... Es extraño. El Sr. Reed no me dijo nada de usted.

**Lorne: **(sudando) ¡Oh, bueno! ¡Quizás se le paso por alto! Usted ya sabe como son los jefes, je. Nunca pueden recordar a todos los empleados que trabajan para ellos.

**Lilah: **Para mi es suficiente. Basta de formalidades- tomo a Lorne de la mano- Si esta designado a Proyectos Especiales, Sr. Adam, es mejor dejar de perder el tiempo. Venga conmigo.

**Gavin: **(a Lorne)Lilah también es de Proyectos Especiales.

**Lorne: **¿Ah si? ¿Y adonde vamos?

**Lilah: **¿Adonde más? Al sector 12, el corazón de la Operación Frederick.

Dejándose llevar por la mujer, Lorne pensó que todo estaba siendo fácil.

**Demasiado** **fácil**.

Sin embargo, una vez que Lilah y él hubieron desaparecido, Gavin se quedo pensando en el nuevo empleado. Su cara le sonaba, ¿pero de donde?

* * *

LA CASA-REFUGIO OTRA VEZ...

La biblioteca era un desparramo. Los libros, anteriormente tan acomodados en sus estantes, ahora lucían desperdigados por aquí y por allá, medio abiertos.

**Wesley: **(hojeando un libro muy viejo) ¡Aja! ¡Aquí esta lo que buscábamos!

Sonriente, le enseño el texto a sus compañeros, quienes lo habían estado ayudando, un poco cansados ya de pasar paginas y paginas de las cientos de obras del saber oscuro reunidas en aquel lugar.

**Cordelia: **¿Qué es esto?- miro el contenido del libro sin entender- Esta en otro idioma...

**Wesley: **Es una transcripción de sumerio antiguo. Es un conjuro para abrir un vortice entre dimensiones, al Limbo.

**Gunn: **O sea, que ese es el hechizo que necesitamos para mandar a ese maldito al lugar de donde salió, ¿correcto?

**Wesley: **Así es.

**Cordelia: **¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y vamos a usarlo!

**Wesley: **No es tan sencillo. Este conjuro requiere de ciertos ingredientes... los que lamentablemente, no tenemos en este lugar.

**Cordelia: **¿Y que vamos a hacer?

**Wesley: **Lo único que nos queda: salir a buscarlos.

**Cordelia: **¿No seria peligroso?

**Wesley: **Si, pero no nos queda otra- se puso de pie- En realidad, solo Gunn y yo iremos. Fred y tú deberían quedarse, junto a Ángel. Es lo más seguro que podría haber.

**Cordelia: **No me gusta la idea de quedarnos solos. Ese Frederick es tan poderoso... y Ángel no esta precisamente en su mejor momento.

**Wesley: **Lo sé, pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. Además, no tardaremos mucho... no son ingredientes difíciles de conseguir: apenas las escamas de un demonio Rokk y los dientes de un Gulem.

**Gunn: **Menos mal que era _así_ de fácil- dijo, irónicamente.

**Cordelia: **De acuerdo, pero no tarden demasiado, por favor- suplico.

**Wesley: **No lo haremos.

A través de una ventana en la habitación que ocupaba, el falso Ángel contemplo curioso como Wes y Gunn abandonaban la vivienda en el automóvil...

... Lo que lo dejaba solamente con las dos mujeres a su disposición...

**Angel/Frederick: **Bueno, mejor para mi. Serán una linda entrada antes del plato principal.

* * *

WOLFRAM & HART, OTRA VEZ...

La puerta del ascensor se abrió y Lorne junto a Lilah llegaron al llamado sector 12.

**Lilah: **(curiosa) ¿Por qué no se saca el sombrero, Sr. Adam?

**Lorne: **¿Eeh? Ah, el sombrero... si... essss... que le tengo cariño. M-Me lo regalo mi madre y bueno... yo... le tengo cariño y...- trato de explicar.

**Lilah: **Esta bien, esta bien. No importa.

Lorne suspiro aliviado. Por poco y no contaba el cuento...

La mujer de detuvo delante de una puerta metálica. Otra vez tecleo un código y la entrada se abrió zumbando, revelando la visión de una habitación en la que un tipo de aspecto adusto vestido con una bata blanca controlaba una serie de monitores de computadora.

...Y a su lado, acostado en una camilla y apresado por unos grilletes, estaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Frederick...

**Lilah: **¿Cómo va todo, Dr. Hoffman?- pregunto al hombre- ¿Nuestro paciente sigue igual?

**Dr. Hoffman: **Así es, Srta. Morgan. Sigue durmiendo como un bebe.

**Lilah: **(señalando a Lorne) Le presento al señor Adam Lorne. Es nuevo así que póngalo al tanto de toda la operación.

**Dr. Hoffman: **Bueno, tal y como fue planeado, el sujeto Alfa-1 ha usado sus asombrosos poderes sobrenaturales y ha transferido de alguna forma su conciencia al cuerpo del sujeto Alfa-2 exitosamente. De igual manera, la conciencia del sujeto Alfa-2 ahora descansa en este cuerpo mientras lo mantengo sedado para que no despierte y, digamos, arruine toda la operación...

**Lorne: **¿Sujetos _Alfa_-_1_ y _Alfa_-_2_? ¿Se refiera a Frederick y a Ángel?

**Dr. Hoffman: **Si. Es un termino técnico.

**Lorne: **¿Y dice que... la mente de Frederick paso al cuerpo de Angel y que la de Ángel al suyo? ¿Y que usted lo mantiene dormido?

**Dr. Hoffman: **Si. En términos simples, si.

Un murmullo. Todos se volvieron y vieron que el cuerpo de Frederick parecía comenzar a despertarse. Nervioso, el medico camino hasta una bandeja de metal y mezclando ciertas sustancias, las coloco en el interior de una jeringa, preparándola para inyectársela al paciente.

**Dr. Hoffman: **Vaya, pareciera que a cada dosis se hace más resistente. En fin, con esta otra va a dormir como por dos horas más...

El doctor se disponía a clavar la aguja en el brazo de Frederick, cuando se detuvo en seco.

**Lilah: **¿Qué ocurre?

**Dr. Hoffman: **(señalando a Lorne) ¡Por Dios! ¡Mire eso!

Al principio Lorne no entendía nada, pero cuando sintió que la mascara mágica comenzaba a caérsele a pedazos del rostro y de las manos, comprendió _**que**_ _**era**_ lo que sucedía.

**Lorne: **Genial. A buen momento se me corre el maquillaje.

Todo el disfraz desapareció como si nunca hubiese existido, dejando su verdadero rostro al descubierto.

**Lilah: **¡Intrusos!- grito, corriendo hasta un panel de control y presionando una alarma.

**Lorne: **¡Diablos! Bien, basta de cortesías...- se saco el sombrero y le propino al medico un puñetazo en la cara.

Hoffman cayo al piso con la boca sangrando, soltando en el proceso la jeringa. Mientras la sirena sonaba y Lilah corría en busca de los guardias de seguridad, Lorne se acerco el cuerpo acostado y lo sacudió para terminar de despertarlo.

**Lorne: **¡Vamos, Ángel! ¡Si de verdad estas ahí dentro, necesito tu ayuda ahora!

**Ángel: **(dentro del cuerpo de Frederick) Mmmmhhh... ¿L-Lorne? ¿D-Donde estoy?

**Lorne: **¡Después de lo cuento! ¡De prisa! ¡Vamonos!

Sacándole como pudo los grilletes, el demonio intento que el vampiro se sostuviera de pie, cosa difícil ya que después de haber estado sedado hasta el cuello era imposible mantenerlo erguido totalmente.

Mientras, por el pasillo, ya podía oírse a los guardias acercándose.

**Lorne: **¡Vamos, Ángel! ¡Reacciona, por favor! ¡Nos van a agarrar!

**Ángel: **¿Qué me paso? Yo... recuerdo a Frederick y luego...

Ya era tarde. Liderando unas comitiva de hombres bien armados, Lilah había regresado. A su lado, estaba también Gavin.

**Gavin: **¡Sabia que su cara me resultaba familiar!- exclamo- ¡Tú eres ese demonio amigo de Ángel!

**Lilah: **¡Nos engaño, el muy maldito! Pero le ha salido mal- se volvió hacia los guardias- ¡Atrápenlos!

**Lorne: **Oh, oh...

* * *

LA CASA-REFUGIO, NUEVAMENTE...

Aburrida, Cordy trataba de entretenerse leyendo un manual de hechicería mientras esperaba que Gunn y Wes regresaran de su viaje.

De repente, la lámpara que la iluminaba se apago de golpe...

**Cordelia: **Fantástico, lo que faltaba para completarla: se fue la corriente.

Fred no tardo en aparecer, portando un candelabro lleno de velas.

**Cordelia: **¿Dónde encontraste eso?- le pregunto.

**Fred: **En una de las tantas habitaciones que tiene esta casa. Creo que nos servirá para cuando anochezca, hasta que vuelva la luz.

**Cordelia: **Eso, _**si**_ _**vuelve**_. Creo que deben ser cosa de los fusibles...- dejo de lado el libro y tomando una vela, la encendió y se encamino hasta una puerta.

**Fred: **¿Adonde vas?

**Cordelia: **Al sótano. Creo que allí abajo esta la caja de los fusibles. Voy a echarles un vistazo.

**Fred: **¿No seria mejor esperar a Wes para eso?

**Cordelia: **¡Tonterías! ¡Yo puedo arreglar eso! No necesitamos de Wes para cambiar un par de fusibles quemados... no me tardo.

Comenzando a bajar por las escaleras al sótano cuidadosamente iluminada por su vela, Cordy fue a tientas tratando de localizar la ubicación exacta de la susodicha caja.

Finalmente, la encontró.

**Cordelia: **(abriendo la tapa) Vaya... es como si se hubieran roto a propósito.

La vela en sus manos fluctuó un poco, como si una corriente de aire se hubiese filtrado entre la oscuridad que parecía rodearla. Se estremeció un poco y volviendo a cerrar la caja, pensó que la sugerencia de Fred seria lo mejor. Quizás Wesley podía arreglar esto, cuando volviera.

Al darse vuelta, se choco cara a cara con el falso Ángel...

**Cordelia: **¡Ups! ¡Ángel! ¡Por Dios! ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Que haces levantado?

**Ángel/Frederick: **La verdad, querida Cordy, es que no podía dormir... mucho menos, con el estomago vacío otra vez.

Había algo extraño en el brillo de sus ojos. Cordelia retrocedió un poco...

**Cordelia: **¿Tienes hambre? Pero si tú... nunca comes...

**Ángel/Frederick: **Bueno, _**precisamente**_ por eso tengo hambre.

Cordy comenzó a sentir algo de miedo. La manera en la que Ángel la miraba no le gustaba nada. Iba a subir por las escaleras, cuando él la tomo de la mano...

**Cordelia: **¿Ángel?

**Ángel/Frederick: **(transformando su rostro) No exactamente, querida.

Gruñendo, el vampiro la apretó contra una pared, haciéndole soltar la vela de la otra mano. Cuando menos ella se lo espero, él hundió sus dientes en su cuello con fuerza.

**Cordelia: **¡AAAAAAAAAYYY!

Desde arriba, Fred escucho el grito. Tomando una de las velas, corrió hasta la entrada al sótano, donde se detuvo y pregunto:

**Fred: **¿Cordy? ¿Estas bien?

Nada. Silencio. Fred repitió la pregunta.

**Fred: **¿C-Cordy?

Una figura se asomo al circulo de luz que proyectaba su vela. El falso Ángel.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Rápido, Fred! ¡Ven aquí! ¡Cordelia se desmayo! ¡Creo que esta teniendo una visión!- mintió.

El primer instinto de la muchacha fue bajar y unirse a él para asistir a su amiga, pero apenas dio cuatro pasos cuando vio algo que la dejo helada...

Tirada en el piso, a un costado, Cordelia yacía desangrándose lentamente. Dos marcas podían vislumbras en su cuello... dos marcas de mordedura.

**Fred: **Aguarden un segundo... ¿qué es lo que esta sucediendo?

El falso Ángel sonrió... otra vez descubrió su rostro de vampiro. Muy lentamente, comenzó a subir por las escaleras... a su encuentro.

**Ángel/Frederick: **Con Cordy fue rápido, pero contigo... bueno, antes creo que voy a divertirme un poco más.

Fred estaba congelada. No podía moverse, por más que quiso. Sus piernas estaban pegadas al suelo.

... Y él se acercaba lentamente... paso a paso... con la boca bien abierta y los colmillos reluciendo...

_**¿Podrá Ángel recuperarse a tiempo y escapar de Wolfram & Hart junto con Lorne? ¿Fred salvara su vida del ataque de Frederick? Cordelia, ¿Esta viva o muerta? La respuesta, en el capitulo siguiente... **_

CONTINUARA...


	4. Cuarta Parte

"**EL REGRESO DE FREDERICK"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**CUARTA PARTE**

Las cosas se apresuraron peligrosamente para todos. Por un lado, Lorne tenia que encontrar la manera de sacar a Ángel (dentro del cuerpo de Frederick) del edificio de Wolfram & Hart; por el otro, Fred se enfrentaba al falso Ángel (en realidad, Frederick dentro de su cuerpo) quien ya había atacado a Cordelia...

**Ángel/Frederick: **Mmh... Como me voy a divertir contigo, chiquita- dijo el vampiro, subiendo lentamente los escalones que le faltaban para llegar ante una paralizada Fred.

Consiguiendo sacar fuerzas de su interior, la muchacha arrojo la vela que llevaba en su mano y dándose la media vuelta, huyo escaleras arriba.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Vuelve aquí, maldita mocosa!- grito, detrás suyo.

Fred corrió como nunca en su vida lo había hecho. En solo unos cuantos pasos, se topo con la puerta de salida de la casa. Manoteando frenéticamente el pomo de la cerradura, lo giro a toda prisa...

...Nada ocurrió. La puerta no se abrió...

**Ángel/Frederick: **(de pie en la puerta que daba al sótano) Es inútil, pequeña. No creo que puedas salir... sin esto- dijo, sacando del bolsillo de su pantalón una llave.

**Fred: **(desesperada) ¿Quién eres tú? ¿D-Donde esta el verdadero Ángel?

**Ángel/Frederick: **Oh, pero Fred, ¿qué te ocurre? ¡Yo soy el verdadero Ángel! ¿Ya no me reconoces?

Risas. Risas de un demente, de un demonio loco y enfermizo. Fred no podía resistirlo. Aquel no era Ángel... definitivamente no.

Corriendo otra vez, intentó forzar las ventanas de la casa. Nada. Todas estaban cerradas.

**Ángel/Frederick: **(a un paso de ella) Es en vano. **Toda** la casa esta cerrada. Mientras Cordy y tú estaban distraídas, me encargue de clausurar todo acceso de salida. Ya no hay escapatoria.

Fred gritó cuando el vampiro se le vino encima. Forcejeo con él con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, le propino una patada en la entrepierna y aquello pareció funcionar. Dolorido, el falso Ángel la soltó...

Aprovechándose de esto, la chica corrió nuevamente pero esta vez, subiendo las escaleras que conducían a los pisos de arriba. Detrás suyo, podía oír la voz de su perseguidor, furioso.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡No importa adonde vayas! ¡**No** **hay** **escape**! ¡Tarde o temprano, te hallare y morirás!

Atemorizada, Fred comenzó a tantear velozmente todas las puertas de las numerosas habitaciones que la vivienda tenia. La mayoría de ellas también estaban trabadas.

Finalmente, una cedió. Zambulléndose en su interior, la chica se oculto debajo de una vieja cama, cerrando los ojos y llorando silenciosamente.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Fred! ¡Fred! ¿Me oyes?- grito, burlón- ¡Sal de donde estés! ¡Solo quiero charlar un poco!

El vampiro tomo un hacha. Con una sonrisa en el rostro, empezó a subir al primer piso muy despacio, haciendo ruido de manera tal que ella pudiera oírlo.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Vamos Fred! ¡Sal! ¿No quieres jugar conmigo?

**Fred: **(murmurando) Padre Nuestro, que estas en el cielo, santificado sea tu Nombre...

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Freeed! ¡Sal a jugar con el tío Frederick! ¡Al menos, un ratito!- risas otra vez- ¡Vamos, cariño! ¡Me la estas poniendo difícil! ¡Solo sales, te mato y listo!

Desde su escondite, la chica pudo oír como el falso Ángel empezaba a tocar la manija de todas las puertas por las que ella paso. Muy pronto, llegaría hasta la habitación donde estaba y cuando la hallara...

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Fred! ¡Voy por ti!

**Fred: **... Venga a nosotros tu Reino, hágase tu voluntad así en la Tierra como en el Cielo...

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡FRED!

* * *

Y EN WOLFRAM & HART...

La suerte parecía echada. Los guardias comenzaron a rodear a Lorne y a Ángel muy despacio, con sus armas listas para abrir fuego si era necesario.

Sosteniendo a su amigo (victima del cóctel de drogas que lo mantuvo sedado) el demonio intentaba pensar lo más rápido que podía para encontrar la manera de salir de semejante aprieto.

**Lorne: **(a Ángel) ¡Vamos, amigo! ¡Reacciona! ¡Necesito que me ayudes!

Pero era inútil. Todavía estaba muy atontado para reaccionar. Apenas le dedico una mirada entre somnolienta y perdida.

**Lilah: **(a los hombres de seguridad) ¿Qué esperan? ¡Agarrenlos!

**Lorne: **Cielos... ¡Yo sabia que todo esto era una locura!

De repente, se le vino una idea a la cabeza. Tumbando el cuerpo de Frederick (con la mente de Ángel dentro) nuevamente sobre la camilla, Lorne se paro detrás de ella y mirando a los guardias con una media sonrisa la empujo con todas sus fuerzas.

**Gavin: **¡Cuidado!

Había funcionado. La camilla atravesó velozmente la habitación, atropellándolos y tirandolos como pinos de bowling. Con el camino despejado, Lorne volvió a ayudar a su amigo a ponerse de pie y emprendiendo una dificultosa huida no se detuvieron hasta llegar a la puerta del ascensor.

**Lilah: **¡ALTO!

**Lorne: **¡Adiós!- gritó, presionando un botón.

Las puertas se cerraron y el ascensor comenzó su recorrido hacia arriba.

**Lorne: **(respirando más tranquilo) Aaaaahh... creo que después de esto, me tomo unas vacaciones en Santa Rita o Las Vegas. Son demasiadas emociones para un chico tan guapo como yo.

Su acompañante no dijo nada. Parecía que comenzaba a reaccionar coherentemente, puesto que apenas vio su reflejo en uno de los espejos que el ascensor tenia, se quedo pasmado.

**Ángel: **(después de un rato) ¿Qué me ocurrió? ¡Este no soy yo!

**Lorne: **¡Al fin te das cuenta! Tu amiguito, Frederick, no sé que cosa te hizo pero te usurpo el cuerpo. Te dejo varado dentro del suyo y él se fue lo más tranquilo en el tuyo acompañado de Wesley y los otros.

Al oír aquello, los sentidos de Ángel terminaron de despertarse. Comprendía la magnitud de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Ángel: **(furioso) ¡Ese maldito hijo de...! ¡Cuando le ponga las manos encima...!

**Lorne: **Ahorra tu furia para los de Wolfram & Hart. De seguro, nos esperan allá arriba. Vamos a necesitar que uses los poderes que este cuerpo tiene para poder salir vivos de esta, ¿crees que podrás controlarlos?

**Ángel: **Yo... lo intentare.

Dicho y echo, apenas las puertas del elevador se abrieron, otra comitiva de hombres armados salieron a su encuentro, dispuestos a acabar con ellos.

Al verlos, el vampiro decidió probar en ellos los poderes del cuerpo de su enemigo, tal y como Lorne le dijo. Se concentro e intento atacarlos telepáticamente...

**Ángel: **¡AAAAAAAARGH!

Sumido en un terrible dolor, se tomo de la cabeza.

**Lorne: **(a su lado) ¿Qué te ocurre?

**Ángel: **¡NGH! ¡L-Le colocaron... algo en el cerebro a Frederick!- dijo, mareado- Una... especie de chip biónico.

**Lorne: **¿Un chip? ¿Y para que?

**Ángel: **Creo que... para evitar que los atacara a ellos- razonó- Cada vez que Frederick intentara... usar sus poderes contra alguien de Wolfram & Hart, este chip le da choques eléctricos.

**Lorne: **Maravilloso. Y ahora, tú no puedes usarlos tampoco para defendernos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

**Guardia: **(apuntándoles con un revolver) ¡Quédense quietos donde están!

Estaban atrapados. Muchos más hombres de seguridad comenzaron a venir y nuevamente, los dos fueron rodeados.

Estaban perdidos.

**Lilah: **(apareciendo) Vaya, vaya... Al final, todo esto para nada. Ríndanse, no hay escape.

**Lorne: **(levantando las manos) Bueno... amigo mío, voy a extrañar tantas aventuras vividas entre nosotros.

**Ángel: **No te preocupes.

**Lorne: **¿Eh?

**Ángel: **(sonriendo) Quizás no pueda usar estos poderes contra la gente de Wolfram & Hart... pero **si** con la estructura del edificio.

**Lorne: **¿Qué quieres decir con...?

Pero ya había empezado. Concentrando todo el poder telekinesico que el cuerpo de Frederick contenía, Ángel lo expulso _**todo**_ a modo de una terrible onda energética.

**Medio edificio exploto en llamas.**

* * *

LA CASA-REFUGIO, UNA VEZ MÁS...

Con los ojos cerrados y todavía oculta debajo de la cama, Fred trataba de agudizar el oído para saber donde se encontraba el falso Ángel ahora.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Freeeeeed! ¡Sal de donde estés!- grito el vampiro, mucho más cerca ahora- ¡Mira que si _**no**_ sales, me voy a enojar mucho!

Sus pasos resonaron directamente del otro lado de la puerta. La manija se movió.

**Ángel/Frederick: **(abriendo la puerta) Bueno, creo que debemos dejar de jugar, ¿no te parece?

La chica contuvo la respiración. Veía los pies del falso Ángel caminar directamente hasta donde ella se ocultaba. Se detuvo un momento y luego, bajo el hacha...

**Fred: **(pensando) _¡Por Dios! ¡Que no sé de cuenta que estoy aquí!_

**Ángel/Frederick: Ya sé que estas ahí**- dijo, levantando la cama con una mano y descubriéndola.

La chica grito y se arrastro hasta el borde de la habitación. Sonriendo perversamente, el vampiro comenzó a balancear el hacha de un lado a otro.

**Fred: **¡Por favor! ¡No me hagas daño!- suplico.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¿Y si no quiero?- se rió- La verdad es que me estoy divirtiendo muchísimo. Había olvidado estos juegos _cazador_-_presa_... Antes, cuando era un vampiro ordinario solía pasarla muy bien persiguiendo y torturando a mis victimas, previamente de despacharlas al olvido.

"¡Oh, pero Ángelus era mejor que yo en ese aspecto! ¿Lo sabias? Claro que no. Seguro que no te ha contado mucho al respecto. El siempre y perverso Ángelus... Deberías haberlo visto en aquel entonces. Si, era el terror del Viejo Mundo..."

"Quizás _**eso**_ fue lo que Darla vio en él que le atrajo tanto. Esa... decisión... esa impetuosidad con que hacia las cosas. Claro, yo no estaba a su altura por aquel entonces. Solía ser muy respetuoso de las normas, ¿sabes? Siempre siguiendo las reglas que mi Maestro me imponía. En fin... las cosas cambiaron. No sé por que me gasto en hablarte de esto, si de todas formas, te voy a matar..."

**Fred: **(llorando) ¡Por favor, no!

**Ángel/Frederick: **Lo siento mucho, chiquita. Tengo un trabajito que terminar- levanto el hacha- No temas, será rápido. Digamos que me has... conmovido un poco. Te ahorrare más sufrimiento.

Fred cerro los ojos y se preparo para lo peor. El falso Ángel iba a asestarle un hachazo en plena cabeza cuando alguien lo golpeo en la espalda con un extinguidor de fuego.

El vampiro se tambaleo. Soltó el arma y se volvió para ver quien era su atacante...

**Cordelia: **(a penas manteniéndose de pie) ¡Esa fue por mi, maldito! ¡Y esta, es por haber regresado del infierno!- dijo, levantando otra vez el extinguidor y asestándoselo entre ceja y ceja.

El falso Ángel termino derrumbándose en el piso, inconsciente. Cordy sonrió y a continuación, también se desplomo a su lado.

**Fred: **¡Cordelia!

Acercándose a ella, la muchacha pudo comprobar que había perdido mucha sangre. Pero aun estaba con vida.

**Cordelia: **(entre abriendo los ojos) ¿Estas... bien? ¿Ese... gusano no te hizo... nada?

**Fred: **N-No. ¡Estas herida! ¡Tienes que ir con un medico!

**Cordelia: **C-Creo que ya es tarde para mi- murmuro- Debes... Debes salir... de aquí.

**Fred: **¡No puedo hacer eso! ¡No voy a dejarte!

**Cordelia: **Debes... hacerlo. Cuando vuelva en sí... te matara.

**Fred: **(ayudándola a ponerse de pie) Vamos... te llevare abajo.

Mientras las dos mujeres salían de la habitación a rastras, el falso Ángel todavía permanecía inconsciente.

¿Pero por cuanto tiempo?

* * *

Cuando Lorne volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró acostado en un rincón, en alguno de los tantos callejones que Los Ángeles tiene.

Recordando parte de lo que había sucedido, se puso de pie... solo para encontrar a su amigo Ángel (todavía dentro del cuerpo de Frederick) mirando fascinado como el sol de la tarde comenzaba a morir por el horizonte.

**Lorne: **¡Ooh! ¡Mi cabeza! ¿Qué... paso? Recuerdo todo viniéndose abajo y explotando en llamas y luego...

**Ángel: **(ignorándolo) Dios, hace tiempo que no veía algo tan precioso- dijo, sin quitar la vista del astro rey desapareciendo detrás de los grandes edificios.

**Lorne: **¿Eh? Ah, si... la verdad es que es muy bonito. ¿Qué paso con los de Wolfram & Hart?

**Ángel: **Supongo que todavía deben estar saliendo de los escombros.

**Lorne: **¿Escombros? ¿De verdad... volaste el edificio?

**Ángel: **Solo una parte de él.

**Lorne: **¿Y como hicimos para salir con vida? Espera, no me lo digas... dado que ahora tienes el cuerpo del vampiro más poderoso de la Tierra, la pregunta es medio tonta. Supongo que tú me sacaste. Gracias...

**Ángel: **(concentrado en sus pensamientos) Debemos ir por Frederick.

**Lorne: **Si, pero existe un inconveniente. No sé adonde fueron Wes y los demás.

**Ángel: **Yo si.

**Lorne: **¿De verdad ¿Cómo?

**Ángel: **Estoy conectado síquicamente con el dueño de este cuerpo- explico- Sé adonde Frederick se encuentra. Tenemos que llegar allí antes de que sea tarde.

**Lorne: **Lo que tú digas, amigo. ¿Pero como?

Sin decir ni una palabra, el vampiro camino hasta salir del callejón. Allí había un automóvil estacionado. Concentrando los poderes mentales que ahora tenia a su disposición, quito las trabas y abrió las puertas sin tocarlas.

**Lorne: **(detrás suyo) ¡Genial! Oye, si te dedicaras al hurto, seguro que te iría bien.

**Ángel: **(tomando asiento delante del volante) Sube.

**Lorne: **Como digas.

Una vez que el demonio verde hubo subido, de igual manera mental, Ángel acciono el coche. En solo unos segundos, conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera 55, dejando atrás la ciudad.

Solo esperaba llegar a tiempo.

No sabia como podía contar con tanta suerte.

* * *

Cuando los bomberos la sacaron de entre los escombros de hierros retorcidos y cascotes, pensó que era como volver a nacer.

Medio edificio se había venido abajo y ahora, solo ruinas quedaban.

Increíble. Ángel había logrado dominar todo el potencial del cuerpo de su rival de manera rápida. Eso fue algo que _**jamás**_ pudo prevenir.

**Medico: **(mientras la revisaba en la ambulancia) No tiene nada grave, Srta. Morgan. Es casi un milagro...

**Lilah: **S-Si. Un milagro.

Un grupo de enfermeros apareció, empujando una camilla. Llevaban a alguien que **si** estaba herido sobre ella. Gavin Park.

**Gavin: **¡Lilah, eres una idiota!- murmuró- ¡Esto es todo tu culpa!

_**Su**__**culpa**_. Si, eso era. Cuando los jefes se enteraran...

**Lilah: **¡Maldición!

* * *

LA CASA-REFUGIO...

Fred había acostado a la herida Cordy sobre un sofá. Todavía perdía sangre por sus heridas y por más que la chica lo intento, no pudo parar la hemorragia.

**Fred: **¡Resiste, Cordy! ¡Voy a buscar ayuda!

De repente, recordó que todas las entradas (ventanas incluidas) estaban cerradas. Y la llave la tenia el falso Ángel entre sus ropas...

**Fred: **¡Demonios!

Volviendo a subir hasta la habitación, se quedo paralizada al ver a su atacante una vez más. Todavía seguía sin recobrar la conciencia.

Lo que a Fred le chocaba más del asunto, era que aquella cosa... tenia el cuerpo de Ángel, la _**forma**_ de Ángel. Sin embargo, no había sido él quien la ataco, no en el sentido estricto de la palabra.

**Fred: **(para sí) Vamos, Fred. Ahora déjate de miedos. Necesitas la llave... Cordy se muere.

Agachándose sobre el vampiro, la muchacha le reviso los bolsillos del pantalón.

Nada. Quizás en la camisa...

Una mano le aferró los tobillos. El falso Ángel estaba despierto.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Epa! ¡Pero miren que es lo que agarre! Una linda chica...

Fred grito pero él no la soltó. Haciéndola caer rudamente al piso, se puso de pie y la levanto, atrapándola ahora con las dos manos. Con la ayuda de su fuerza sobrehumana, la sacudió como a un muñeco de trapo mientras su rostro volvía a ser el de vampiro.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Bueno, quise ser amable pero veo que eso no sirvió de nada!

**Fred: **¡No!

Ahora si. El vampiro iba a hundir sus colmillos en ella. Sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo...

Deteniéndose en seco, fue como si oyera algo en la lejanía. De alguna manera, presentía que se acercaba "_alguien_".

**Ángel/Frederick: **(sonriendo) Vaya, vaya... Creo que Lilah no sabe hacer su trabajo- dijo- Estas de suerte, querida. Ángelus ya esta viniendo para acá con mi cuerpo. Perfecto. Ya me estaba hartando de estar en el suyo.

Cuando el verdadero Ángel y Lorne llegaron al lugar, el sol ya había desaparecido en el horizonte.

La casa estaba silenciosa, oscura. Apenas puso un pie fuera del auto, el demonio verde supo que allí dentro las cosas eran mucho peores.

**Lorne: **Cuidado, Ángel... presiento malas vibraciones ahí dentro.

**Ángel: **Lo sé. Frederick esta ahí.

**Lorne: **¿Sabes si ha... matado a alguien?

El vampiro enmudeció. Trataba de usar el poder telepático que ahora tenia para captar cualquier cosa.

**Ángel: **No veo a Wes ni a Gunn, creo que salieron antes. Fred esta viva, pero Cordy... Cordy esta muy mal- su rostro se torno duro- ¡Ese maldito sicótico!

Fuera de si, el vampiro comenzó a caminar hasta la entrada ignorando los pedidos de prudencia por parte de su compañero. De una sola patada, tiro abajo la puerta cerrada y entro en la casa, encontrándose con el cuadro patético de Cordelia tumbada todavía en el sofá.

**Ángel: **¡Cordy!

Estaba viva. Todavía respiraba pero había perdido demasiada sangre. ¡Si no era atendida cuanto antes...!

**Ángel/Frederick: **Hola, Ángelus. Bienvenido. La verdad es que no te esperaba por estos lados- dijo, parado a un costado y sosteniendo a Fred.

El vampiro con alma se quedo pasmado al verse a sí mismo (o mejor dicho, _a_ _su_ _cuerpo_) de pie delante suyo, hablando. Aun así no le costo reconocer en el brillo de sus propios ojos al torcido de Frederick.

**Ángel: **Se te fue la mano, maldito. ¡Pagaras lo que hiciste!

**Ángel/Frederick: **(bostezando) Bla, bla, bla... ¿Hazme un favor, quieres? ¡Ahórrame los discursos!

Rugiendo, el verdadero Ángel transformo su rostro por el de vampiro y dio dos pasos amenazador contra el usurpador de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, a un gesto de éste, se detuvo.

**Ángel/Frederick: **¡Ah! ¡Ni un paso más o esta linda criaturita de ojos grandes se muere!- lo amenazo, tironeando levemente los cabellos de la chica.

Ángel se quedo duro. El recuerdo de aquellas visiones-sueños que había tenido se agolparon una vez más en su mente. Otra vez veía a Fred morir...

**Ángel: **¡Suéltala! ¡No es a ella a quien quieres! _**La **__**cosa **__**es **__**conmigo**_, ¿recuerdas?

**Ángel/Frederick: **Si, es verdad... es contigo. **Siempre** ha sido contigo. ¡Tú me robaste a Darla! ¡La alejaste de mi lado! ¡Jamás te perdonare por eso!

**Ángel: **¿Hiciste todo esto solo por que estas despechado todavía? La verdad, Frederick, es que me das lastima. Tanto poder, tanta inteligencia... ¿y de que te sirvió? ¡En realidad solo eres un pobre idiota que no es lo suficientemente hombre como para terminar este asunto como se debe!

**Ángel/Frederick: ¡YA CALLATE!**

**Ángel: **¡Grita todo lo que quieras, pero al fin de cuentas, yo tengo la razón! ¡Si tienes las agallas para terminar con todo esto, suéltala y regrésame mi cuerpo! De esa forma, tú y yo ajustaremos cuentas como se debe.

Frederick rió. Era una carcajada sin nada de gracia, solo de locura. Por un momento, pareció considerar la opción.

**Ángel/Frederick: **_**De**_ _**acuerdo**_. Al fin de cuentas, me estaba cansando de tener que soportar tu estúpida carne.

Algo sucedió. Se produjo una ráfaga de energía entre ambos vampiros y cuando todo termino, las cosas estaban como debían ser. Cada uno había vuelto a sus respectivos cuerpos

**Ángel: **Fred, quiero que Lorne y tú salgan de aquí. Llévense a Cordy al hospital.

**Fred: **(dudosa) ¿De verdad... eres tú?

**Ángel: **Si, soy yo otra vez- le sonrió- Vamos, apúrate.

Desbordando de alegría, la muchacha se dirigió hacia donde Cordelia estaba acostada, sin embargo el malévolo Frederick se interpuso en su camino.

**Frederick: **¿Adonde vas, Freddy? Mira que te vas a perder el show...

**Ángel: **¡Déjala!

Tomando desprevenido al villano, Ángel lo empujo con todas sus fuerzas contra una pared, la cual se vino abajo totalmente enterrándolo entre escombros.

Aprovechándose de la situación, Lorne entro en la vivienda y ayudando a Fred a sacar a Cordy, ambos emprendieron la huida hacia fuera antes de que las cosas se pusieran feísimas.

**Frederick: **(saliendo de entre los escombros) Caray, vaya golpe. Veo que te has puesto mucho más fuerte ahora, Ángelus. Sin embargo, **te recuerdo que nada puede destruirme.**

**Ángel: **¡Ya deja de hablar y pelea!

Ambos vampiros no tardaron en trenzarse en un feroz intercambio de golpes.

* * *

Fuera de la casa-refugio, Lorne y Fred arrastraban a Cordelia hasta el automóvil cuando un ruido cerca suyo desvió su atención.

Wesley y Gunn por fin regresaban, en al auto de Ángel. Al verlos, ambos saltaron fuera del vehículo con el corazón en la boca.

**Wesley: **¿Fred? ¿Qué ha sucedido?

**Fred: **¡No hay tiempo para explicaciones! ¡Necesitamos llevar a Cordy urgente al medico!

**Gunn: **¡Santo Dios! ¡Esta herida!

Lo más rápido que pudieron, subieron a Cordy al auto, cubriéndola con una manta.

**Wesley: **¡Gunn y yo vamos a llevarla al hospital más cercano! ¿D-Donde esta Ángel?

**Fred: **¡Ahí dentro, luchando contra Frederick!

Como confirmando sus palabras, se produjo una explosión. La mitad de la casa se había venido abajo, derrumbándose hacia el mar.

**Gunn: **¡Vamos, Wes! ¡Cordy se muere!

**Wesley: **¡Maldición!

* * *

La batalla era dura.

Por más que Ángel peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, los poderes de Frederick seguían confiriéndole una ventaja de proporciones monstruosas.

Con un solo gesto de su cara, había desencadenado todo su poder telekinetico a modo de una onda de energía (como lo hiciera aquella vez con la fabrica abandonada, en la batalla contra Buffy) y media vivienda desapareció. Ahora, todos los objetos de la casa (sillones, mesas, cuadros, etc) volaban de un lado para otro, como azotados por un viento muy fuerte.

... Y en el medio de este huracán rabioso, los dos vampiros seguían luchando, intentado destruirse mutuamente.

**Frederick: **¡Ríndete Ángelus! ¡No tienes ni la menor oportunidad!

El villano aferró a su rival por el cuello y muy fácilmente, lo estampo contra una columna. Ayudándose con sus piernas, el vampiro con alma pateo a su rival y tomando la iniciativa otra vez, lo ataco con una combinación de golpes de puño y patadas.

Aquello pareció funcionar, al menos, por un momento. Bajo los golpes de Ángel, Frederick retrocedía lentamente.

Pero luego, todo volvió a equilibrarse a favor del maléfico vampiro. Convirtiéndose sorpresivamente en niebla, se escurrió delante de Ángel para luego corporizarse detrás suyo, aferrándolo por la espalda con una llave de lucha.

**Ángel: **¡Eres un maldito tramposo!

**Frederick: **¡Solo estoy tomando ventaja, mi amigo!

Forcejeando para soltarse, Ángel tomo por sorpresa a su rival corriendo hacia atrás y empujándolo contra otra pared. Esta vez ambos la atravesaron mientras cientos de ladrillos se desplomaron sobre ellos.

Aprovechándose de que Frederick quedo levemente atontado, Ángel se volvió hacia él y comenzó a aporrearlo con sus puños otra vez, sin darle tiempo a recuperarse siquiera.

**Ángel: **¡Muere, muere!

La furia incontrolable que sentía era increíble. Hacia siglos que no se dejaba llevar por toda esa rabia contenida. Desde que los gitanos le habían devuelto el alma, Ángel paso toda su larga vida tratando de suprimir toda esa ira contenida, la misma que ahora que todos sus seres queridos estaban amenazados salía a borbotones, dispuesto a hacerlo destruir a quien tenia delante.

**Frederick: **¡BASTA!

De un manotazo, se saco a su enemigo de encima. El pobre de Ángel atravesó el aire dando vueltas hasta que cayo en el borde de la casa arrancada, la que descendía hacia el peñasco... y el mar.

Sosteniéndose como podía para no caer en el océano, el vampiro intento por todos los medios de volver a subir, sin embargo apenas puso una mano sobre su cabeza para trepar, su rival se la piso con todas sus fuerzas.

**Frederick: **¡Es tu fin!

**Ángel: **(rugiendo) ¡No, no lo creo!

Con su otra mano atrapo fácilmente el tobillo del villano. Tironeándolo hacia abajo, le hizo perder el equilibrio. Como un bólido, Frederick paso a su lado y cayo al mar, hundiéndose.

Suspirando, Ángel comenzó a trepar. Finalmente, logro volver a subir y mirando hacia el embravecido y oscuro océano, trato de divisar el cuerpo caído de su enemigo.

**Frederick: **(detrás suyo) Hola... ¿se murió alguien?

**Ángel: **¡Demonios! ¿Por qué simplemente no te mueres?

**Frederick: **Bueno, creo que alguien me debe querer mucho allá arriba. Tengo mucha suerte, ¿no crees?

**Ángel: **¡Pues tu suerte se te acabo!

La pelea se inicio otra vez. Ángel sentía que su cuerpo preternatural comenzaba a acalambrarse. Dudaba de poder seguir sosteniendo la contienda.

**Frederick: **(esquivando sus golpes) ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Acaso te has cansado?

**Ángel: **¡Hijo de...!

**Frederick: **Ángelus, el vocabulario. ¡Si sigues diciendo malas palabras, nos van a censurar!

Riéndose, el villano atrapo el puño de su contrincante antes de que llegara a su rostro. Torciéndole la mano, logro el efecto de dolor deseado.

**Ángel: **¡AY!

**Frederick: **Bueno, se acabo.

Tomándolo de los cabellos, Frederick estampo a Ángel esta vez contra el suelo. Después lo levanto y de otro golpe lo arrojo hacia fuera de la vivienda.

Lorne y Fred, que se habían quedado allí después de que Wes y Gunn se llevaron a Cordy a un hospital, retrocedieron asustados, ocultándose detrás del automóvil robado.

**Frederick: **(saliendo de la casa) Esto si que no me lo esperaba. ¡Dos de tus amigos están acá todavía! Bien, creo que será muy lindo cuando los veas morir...

**Ángel: **¡No!

Saltando, el vampiro con alma atrapo a su Némesis e intento partirle el cuello. Era inútil. Merced a su poder telekinetico, Frederick se lo saco de encima sin tocarlo siquiera.

**Frederick: **Eso fue fácil. La verdad, Ángelus, no me equivoque. Me estas dando una batalla muy entretenida, pero todo tiene que terminar...

"Después de destruirte a ti y a tus amigos, me dedicare de lleno a buscar a Darla, este donde este. ¡Nada impedirá que volvamos a estar juntos!"

**Lorne: **(oculto junto a Fred) ¡Esto si que se pone feo! ¡Ese tipo tiene las de ganar! Creo que será el fin de Ángel. ¡Maldición! ¡Si al menos ese chip que tiene en la cabeza estuviera programado para que no pudiera lastimar a nadie...

**Fred: **¿Chip? ¿Qué chip?

**Lorne: **Una especie de chip biónico que los de Wolfram & Hart le pusieron en el cerebro. Le da choques eléctricos cada vez que intenta atacarlos a ellos. Los muy vivos lo programaron para que solo pudiera atacar a Ángel y a nosotros.

La cara de Winifred pareció iluminarse. De repente había tenido una idea.

**Fred: **¡Vamos, necesito tu ayuda!

**Lorne: **¿Qué?- pero la chica ya había salido de su escondite- ¡Espera!

Poniendo manos a la obra rápidamente, Fred abrió la tapa del coche que cubría el motor y comenzando a tocar los cables de la batería, le ordeno a Lorne que se sentara delante del volante.

**Lorne: **¿Se puede saber que estas haciendo?

**Fred: **Solo es una teoría, pero si sirve... Necesito que extiendas la antena de la radio.

**Lorne: **¡A linda hora se te ocurre poner música!

**Fred: **¡No! ¡Solo extiende la maldita antena!

**Lorne: **Caray, que carácter podrido. Sin duda, lo heredo de Cordelia.

Obedeciendo, el demonio presiono un botón y la larga antena de metal apareció.

**Lorne: **¡Listo! ¿Y ahora?

**Fred: **Ahora, vas a tener que rezar... si esto no funciona...

**Lorne: **Que simpática- trago saliva- _Santa Maria, Madre de Dios_...

Frederick había tomando a Ángel de su camisa. Levantándolo en el aire, se dedico simplemente a mirarlo con algo que rayaba en la lastima.

**Frederick: **La verdad es que te voy a extrañar. Pero no te preocupes, le daré a Darla tus saludos.

**Ángel: **¡N-No te saldrás n-nunca con la tuya! ¡N-No podrás!

**Frederick: **(riéndose) ¿Y quien me va a detener? ¿Tus amigos?

**Ángel: **Te vas a llevar una sorpresa...

Fred había terminado de hacer sus conexiones. Desesperada, miro a Lorne a los ojos.

**Fred: **¡Ahora!

**Lorne: **¿Ahora qué?

**Fred: **¡Enciende la radio!

Sin entender, el demonio hizo girar el dial. Una horrible música country empezó a sonar en el aire.

El efecto fue instantáneo. Frederick soltó a Ángel y partido de dolor, retrocedió aferrándose la cabeza.

**Frederick: **¡AAAAARGH!

El vampiro grito. A su alrededor, un extraño fenómeno telekinetico comenzó a producirse. Era como si un viento eléctrico se hubiese desencadenado a modo de un mini-huracán. Envuelto en él, Frederick comenzó a escupir espuma por la boca.

**Frederick: **¡No puede serrrrrrrrrrrrrrr...!

Hubo un fogonazo de luz. Cuando todo acabo, el vampiro yacía tirado en el piso. De su boca, nariz y orejas salía un humillo con un horrible olor a quemado.

Acercándose lentamente a él, Ángel comprobó que tenia los ojos bien abiertos, sin embargo, no se veían las pupilas.

Estaban blancos, totalmente blancos.

**Lorne: **¡Cielos! ¡Había oído que la música country provocaba ese efecto en quienes la oían pero nunca lo hubiese creído!

**Ángel: **(a Fred) ¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?

**Fred: **Bueno, cuando Lorne me contó que le habían colocado un chip en la cabeza que le daba choques eléctricos, se me ocurrió que quizás eso podría ayudarnos a derrotarlo. Es por eso que realizando una serie de conexiones con la batería del motor del auto y enlazándolas con la radio...

**Ángel: **(comprendiendo) ... interceptaste la onda de pulsos energéticos que hacia funcionar el chip y lo sobrecargaste. ¡Eres una genio, Fred!

**Fred: **(sonrojándose) No es para tanto. Solo soy una chica con... recursos, ji.

**Lorne: **Perdón. Supongamos que no soy un "cerebrito", por decirlo de algún modo... **¿Me podrían decir en castellano que es lo que paso? ***

_* __**(¡Bien dicho, Lorne! Yo tampoco entendí nada... y eso que soy el que lo escribió. Nota del Autor) **_

**Fred: **Sencillamente interrumpí la onda con la que el chip le mandaba descargas eléctricas y le freí el cerebro.** ¿Entendiste?**

**Lorne: **¡Ahora si! ¿Eso quiere decir que esta... muerto?

**Fred: **Si y no. Muerto en vida, seria la respuesta. Como en el caso de los que están en coma.

**Ángel: **Que ironía. No puede morir por nada del mundo y sin embargo, esta muerto. Al menos, su cerebro.

**Lorne: **En pocas palabras, ¿se termino?

**Ángel: **(sonriendo) Si... se termino.

_**¿Efectivamente se habrá terminado todo? ¿Y que paso con Cordelia? ¡No se pierdan el capitulo siguiente, ya que es el epilogo de esta historia!**_

CONTINUARA...


	5. Epilogo

"**EL REGRESO DE FREDERICK"**

(Escrito por Federico Hernán Bravo)

**EPILOGO **

Frederick había sido derrotado. Gracias a la ayuda de Fred, el villano quedo sumido en el coma, convirtiéndose en un vegetal. La amenaza se hubo terminado pero todavía faltaban cosas que debían aclararse, como lo que le ocurrió a Cordelia...

Sentada en un banco de plaza, Cordelia miraba como los niños jugaban alegremente en el arenero.

El día era soleado y Cordy pensó que era una lastima que Ángel no pudiera verlo.

De repente, algo llamo su atención. Una mujer rubia venia por un sendero empujando una carriola de bebe.

Al principio nada sobre aquella chica alarmo a Cordy, sin embargo, cuando ella se acerco mucho más a su rango de visión, con algo de estupor la pudo reconocer perfectamente...

"_¿¡Darla!?"_

Darla la vio y le sonrió. Encaminándose hacia ella, se sentó a su lado y se acomodo su larga cabellera rubia.

**Darla: **(mirando a la carriola) He tenido un día muy difícil. Este chiquillo me esta dando bastante trabajo.

Cordy echo un vistazo al bebe. Se trataba de un varoncito, muy hermoso y rechoncho. Darla parecía tenerle mucho cariño al niño, lo que motivo a Cordelia a preguntarle quien era el padre.

**Darla: **¿Cómo que _**quién**_ es el padre?- replico, ofendida- ¡Ángel, por supuesto! ¿Quién más?

**Cordelia: **¿Ángel? ¡No puede ser!

El niño empezó a llorar y mientras Cordy lo observaba, comenzó a crecer de manera alarmante, hasta convertirse en un adolescente.

**Joven: **_Pronto, Cordelia... muy pronto me veras..._

* * *

Cordy abrió los ojos. Solo había sido un sueño

Se encontraba acostada en una cama de hospital, vestida con una bata blanca. Tenia el cuello vendado y un suero colocado en su brazo izquierdo.

Sobre la mesita de luz, alguien había dejado un gran ramo de flores sobre un florero, acompañado de una tarjetita que decía: ¡QUE TE MEJORES PRONTO!

La firmaban... Wesley, Gunn, Fred y Ángel.

**Cordelia: **(sonriendo) Estos chicos.

No estaba sola en la habitación. Una figura masculina se encontraba a su lado, sentado sobre una silla y durmiendo.

**Cordelia: **Muy bonito. A la que hay que cuidar soy yo y estos se duermen.

De repente, Wes se despertó. Al ver a Cordy mirándolo, se quedo pasmado.

**Cordelia: **¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso viste algún fantasma?

**Wesley: ** ¡Dios!- se levanto del asiento y corrió hacia la puerta- ¡Chicos, vengan! ¡Ya reacciono!

A los apretones, Ángel, Fred y Gunn entraron en la habitación, sonrientes. No tardaron en rodear su cama.

**Ángel: **¡Gracias a Dios que estas bien! Creíamos que... bueno...

**Cordelia: **Ya dilo de una buena vez: que no contaba el cuento. Bueno, aquí me tienes, vivita y coleando. No se van a librar tan fácilmente de mi, eso, se los aseguro.

Risa general. Todos estaban contentos de verla... bien.

**Cordelia: **¿Qué... sucedió mientras estaba... inconsciente? ¿Frederick esta...?

**Fred: **Derrotado.

**Gunn: **Créenos. Se le quemó el cerebro al pobrecito.

**Wesley: **¡Gunn!

**Gunn: **¿Qué? ¡Es la verdad! Al pobre se le saltaron los fusibles.

Otra carcajada. Ahora, hasta Cordy reía.

**Cordelia: **Me alegro. A propósito, eso me recuerda... ¿qué paso con ustedes dos?- pregunto, mirando a Wes y a Gunn- Dijeron que iban a volver pronto con los ingredientes para ese conjuro.

**Wesley: **(avergonzado) Lo... sentimos. Tuvimos... algunas dificultades al conseguir las escamas de un demonio Rokk. Los dientes del Gulem fueron más fáciles, je.

**Gunn: **¿Fáciles? ¡Jamás me dijiste que un Gulem media como tres metros de altura, viejo!

**Wesley: **Bueno, bueno, no hay por que hacer tanto escándalo. A la final, no sirvió de nada. Después de todo, Frederick fue derrotado por esta preciosa que esta aquí- señalo a Fred.

**Fred: **No es para tanto. Solo hice mi trabajo.

**Enfermera: **(asomando la cabeza por la entrada) Discúlpenme, pero el horario de visitas es hasta las nueve. Lo lamento, pero ya tienen que irse.

**Ángel: **Como usted diga- se acerco a Cordy y la beso en la frente- No te preocupes, después vamos a venir de vuelta. Ahora, descansa.

**Cordelia: **Quiero un aumento después de esto, ¿eh? ¡A la final, yo siempre me llevo la peor parte!- dijo sarcásticamente.

**Ángel: **(riendo) Claro que lo tendrás. Esa es la Cordelia que quería ver. Ahora descansa y no te preocupes por más. Todo saldrá bien.

**Cordelia: **Muy bien. Cuídense.

Cuando todos se fueron, Cordy hubiera querido hablar con alguien del extraño sueño que había tenido. ¿Darla embarazada? ¿Y el bebe era de Ángel? Si, sonaba a locura.

Un rato después, lo había olvidado por completo.

* * *

DEPARTAMENTO DE LILAH, TIEMPO DESPUÉS...

Lilah abrió la puerta con algo de fastidio. La jornada había sido difícil.

Mañana tendría que compadecer ante el Sr. Reed y toda la Junta Directiva para explicar como su accionar había causado la baja de varios empleados, la destrucción de medio edificio y la perdida de un peón tan poderoso como Frederick.

En realidad, dejo de tener noticias acerca del accionar del vampiro después de que Ángel (ocupando su cuerpo) se escapo.

Apenas puso un pie en el living, una figura masculina encendió la luz, asustándola. Era Ángel.

**Ángel: **Hola, Lilah.

**Lilah: **¿Frederick?

**Ángel: **No. Solo soy yo otra vez. Tu amigo no esta aquí dentro- se señalo el pecho- En realidad, esta allí...

Había un cuerpo acostado en un amplio sofá, envuelto en unas mantas. Acercándose, la mujer comprobó que se trataba de Frederick.

**Lilah: **¿Cómo puede ser? ¡Se suponía que era eterno! ¡No podía morir bajo ninguna forma!

**Ángel: **Efectivamente, así es. Pero digamos que el chip que le pusiste le causo algunos... problemas irreversibles. ¡Oh, nada serio! Solamente ha caído en coma. Creo que podría decirse que es muerte cerebral.

La abogada apretó los dientes. Había fallado totalmente.

**Ángel: **¿De verdad pensaste que este payaso lograría lo que ninguno de ustedes pudo hacer? Que ilusa eres.

**Lilah: **(furiosa) ¡No creas que eso es lo ultimo que ves de mi! ¡Si no es él, será otro, pero te destruiremos, Ángel! Tenlo por seguro.

**Ángel: **Por mi, pueden seguir intentándolo, pero quiero que escuches una cosa, Lilah...- se le acerco y transformando su rostro por el de vampiro, la aferró del cuello- **¡La próxima vez que te metas con mis amigos, te voy a matar!** ¿Esta claro?

**Lilah: **...

**Ángel: **Muy bien- dijo y la soltó.

Volviendo a su aspecto normal, salió por la puerta de entrada antes de dedicarle otra mirada amenazadora. Cuando se fue, Lilah pudo respirar tranquila.

* * *

TIEMPO DESPUÉS, EN OTRO EDIFICIO DEL CENTRO DE LOS ANGELES...

Desde que había entrado en la lujosa oficina, Lilah no se atrevió a levantar la vista. Sabia que si lo hacia, solo se vería reflejada en los lentes de los anteojos del calvo Sr. Nathan Reed, quien la contemplaría con su clásica mirada fría.

**Sr. Reed: **(terminando de leer un informe) La verdad, Srta. Morgan, estoy muy decepcionado.

**Lilah: **Señor Reed, yo...

**Sr. Reed: **No he terminado todavía.

**Lilah: **...

**Sr. Reed: **Es una completa vergüenza. Su operación ha puesto en riesgo a todo el proyecto principal. ¡Eso no puede tolerarse! ¡Las perdidas suman millones de dólares! Además de los cientos de daños ocasionados a la infraestructura principal de nuestra sucursal en esta ciudad... y eso, sin mencionar las graves heridas que padeció nuestro mejor hombre, el Sr. Gavin Park.

**Lilah: **¿Cómo... esta él?

**Sr. Reed: **Completamente restaurado. Gracias a nuestras conexiones con el "Bajo Mundo", por supuesto.

"_No podría esperar menos, claro"_, pensó la abogada.

**Sr. Reed: **Pero el motivo de la charla es otro. No quiero que esto vuelva a repetirse, Srta. Morgan.

**Lilah: **¿Eso quiere decir que... estoy perdonada?

**Sr. Reed: **"Perdonada" no es la palabra exacta, pero dado su completo y limpio historial... podríamos decir que si. Al menos, de momento.

La abogada suspiro. En su interior, estaba algo aliviada. De haber sido católica, habría agradecido a Dios, pero no era precisamente por él por quien estaba a salvo.

**Lilah: **Tengo... una pregunta para hacerle, si no es mucha molestia señor.

**Sr. Reed: **¿Qué cosa?

**Lilah: **El cuerpo de Frederick... ¿qué han echo con él?

**Sr. Reed: **Eso no es de su incumbencia, Srta. Morgan. El cuerpo de Frederick esta destinado a otro proyecto nuevo. Se le agradece por traerlo, pero ya no debe preguntar por él, ¿me entendió?

**Lilah: **Cl-Claro.

**Sr. Reed: **Eso es todo. Puede retirarse.

Con más dudas que otra cosa, la abogada salió de la oficina.

* * *

Y EN ALGUN LUGAR INDETERMINADO DE LA CIUDAD, EN UN SUBTERRÁNEO...

El Dr. Davidson caminaba lánguidamente por el largo pasillo de paredes metálicas. Odiaba su trabajo pero Wolfram & Hart mataría a sus hijos si se negaba a hacerlo.

Saludando a un guardia armado, entro en una amplia habitación repleta de computadoras y encaro a su asistente.

**Dr. Davidson: **¿Cómo se encuentra?

**Asistente: **Igual. La lectura es plana. No hay actividad cerebral. Sin embargo, su cuerpo esta bien, demasiado bien. De alguna manera, se mantuvo con vida todo este tiempo.

**Dr. Davidson: **... Pero claro, no tiene mente.

**Asistente: **No. Es como un gran vegetal, je.

Davidson sonrió. A continuación, le echo una mirada al cuerpo desnudo acostado sobre una cama de metal y conectado con cientos de cables y electrodos por todas partes.

**Dr. Davidson: **Irónico, ¿no lo crees? Frederick, el vampiro más poderoso de toda la Tierra, el más sanguinario... termino convertido en una simple planta.

**Asistente: **... Y nosotros, en sus cuidadores. Me pregunto para que querrán los jefes su cuerpo.

**Dr. Davidson: **Ni idea. Quizás quieran clonarlo. Esta tan de moda estos días.

**Asistente: **En fin.

Ambos le echaron una ultima mirada al vampiro y luego, abandonaron el lugar. No hubo ningún cambio en su cara. Sus ojos seguían tan blancos como al principio.

Sin embargo.

Sin embargo, los dedos de su mano derecha se movieron. Muy tenuemente, casi de manera imperceptible.

Una de las computadoras que rastreaban su cerebro dio una señal. Una muy débil, pero aquello era suficiente.

_La mente de Frederick estaba de regreso..._

**¿FIN?**


End file.
